Ichigo's ordeal
by Galilhai
Summary: He's been a substitute shinigami up till this day - but will he be that forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is. The first chapter of my third long story. :) This chapter became quite short, sorry for that. I hope the next ones will be longer, because I really don't like doing too short chapters... **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I don't get any money from this, this is just a pure fanfiction.**

**Hope you like. :)**

* * *

**Ichigo's Ordeal**

**Chapter one - Why I have to be here?**

Ichigo was in a hurry. He had just heard from Rukia that they supposed to go to Seireitei for a week. There was some special training week for those who wanted to enter some of the Divisions of Seireitei.

Why Ichigo had to go there? He had asked that from Rukia and the answer had been quite simple: "Because on day you will have to choose witch Division you will enter."

"Thanks for telling me this now!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia: they were both packing up because they've been told they're supposed to be in Seireitei at 6 pm and the clock was already half past five.

"Shut up! Do you have everything now? Have you told you family?"

"Yes, yes, yes, let's go already!"

They had been running the whole way. When they had reached the place where this ceremony were about to start, they both were out of breath and sweaty. There were so many people. Ichigo could not see anyone familiar in the crowd; he knew only those who were standing in a perfect straight line behind captain commander Yamamoto's back. All captains and their lieutenants were there. They were standing on a podium of some kind. In a perfect row.

"Go over there, Ichigo", Rukia pointed with her finger: there were this big crowd of young looking shinigamis. They all looked quite nervous.

"Why I have to do this?" Ichigo murmured as he took his place at near the end of the crowd. Luckily he had to stand behind: he was feeling quite stupid as he was the only one who actually had black clothes: the others had white shirt and blue or red pants.

Like a senior high middle of kinder garden students. That's how Ichigo felt.

There were many long and boring talks. Ichigo yawned many times and was not the only one. Everybody else also seemed quite tired after standing for such a long time. Then the schedule came... Oh, what happiness this week would be, Ichigo sighed.

He still did not know why he had to be here also: no, he actually was not shinigami yet, but yes, if he would be "normal" shinigami he would be on captain level.

_First day: training at the 6th Division barracks starting at 5 am. _

Happiness...

_Second day: training at the 7th Division barrack starting at 5 am._

Happiness...

_Third day: lectures at the 4th Division barracks._

Oh, yeah, happiness...

_Fourth day: training at the 10th Division barracks_

_Fifth day: lectures at the 4th Division barracks_

Again?

_Sixth day: training at the 11th Division barracks._

Maybe I should quickly get a broken leg or something before that?

_Seventh day: the exams and possibly choice. _

"Choice?" Ichigo looked at the paper. "What choice?"

"If you pass the exams you have to choose which Division you will be in."

"Oh?" Ichigo made a decision immediately inside his mind: fail the exam.

...

Long and boring talks were finally over. Ichigo had been wondering how the captain commander did not notice how he had almost managed to make everybody fall asleep? No. He had kept talking, talking, talking...

Honour, studying, hard work, ambition, responsibility, books, work, future, war, peace, strength, past, mistakes, learning...

"It's still ringing inside my head..." Ichigo whined and pressed hands on his ears.

He had escaped from the ceremony before everyone else had managed to find their way out from there. He was now walking towards 6th Division barrack. Renji and Rukia had promised he could stay there while he was in Seireitei. The streets of Seireitei were almost completely empty.

Ichigo still was not that sure why he had to be here? He did not want to enter any Division yet. He had this strange feeling that Rukia did not tell him everything about this whole thing. Ichigo did not need any training. Okay, yes, he needed - but not something like this! They were learning basics. Basics! Ichigo knew everything about basics. He did not need any - !

"_Ichi_!"

"Oh, dear Lord, no -!"

Something hit Ichigo's back and he flied. Almost ten feet before hitting the ground face first. The only thing he could think was the taste of dirt in his mouth and those small feet on his back.

"Wow, Ichi, sorry."

"Yachiru..." Ichigo wanted to die: he did not want to meet that girl now! Mainly because she knew exactly how to make Ichigo angry and also because when Yachiru was there then -

"Yo."

Yes, Kenpachi should also be near...

"Look, Ken-chan! I caught Ichi!"

"Good girl."

"It happened just like how we had trained with that wooden doll!"

"Good job, Yachiru."

"Wait", Ichigo peeled his face off the ground. "You... you two had been... training this? You've been training for knocking me over like that?"

"It's the Super Surprise Ichigo Is Down Kick!" Yachiru smiled happily.

"I... You... I... You..."

"Sorry, Ichigo, but you tend to run away every time I see you", Kenpachi grinned and pulled Ichigo up to his feet.

"Well, maybe because I want to avoid you?" Ichigo smiled, blood dripping from his forehead.

"Fuck off."

"Gladly."

"I didn't mean it", Kenpachi pulled Ichigo back. "Fancy some sake at my place?"

"No thanks, I really don't care that much about alcohol", Ichigo sighed. "Plus I'm underage."

"What's that?"

"Nothing you would understand, retarded..."

"Well, how about coffee then?"

"No thank you, Zaraki. It's late and I want to go to sleep."

"You're always going to sleep when I see you", Kenpachi murmured. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, you tend to catch me always when it's freaking late! Whose fault is that?"

"You're one fucking idiot..."

"Whatever, let go of me!"

"Not before you give me a very good explanation about why you don't want to come to my place?"

"Oh, geez..." Ichigo had almost forgotten how much he actually hated Kenpachi: he was so stubborn and stupid.

For a moment Ichigo thought he would be saved when he saw Rukia. She walked to them, looking at them very suspiciously. She seemed uncertain about the fact if she should not interfere...

"Good evening, captain Zaraki", she bowed politely. "Is there a problem?"

"He wants to kidnap me", Ichigo sighed.

"What?"

"I'm still waiting that explanation, Ichigo. You have five seconds."

"Okay", Ichigo sighed again. "I'm tired and I have to be up tomorrow at 5 am for the training and if I come to your place now I know you will keep me awake up till 2 or 3 am so it's merely impossible for me to sleep only 2 hours and be ready for the hard training today and it's - "

"Times up", Kenpachi cut. "That's not a good explanation."

"Oh, come _on_, Kenpachi!"

"Come on, Ichigo", Rukia said suddenly. "Why you are so angry? Captain Zaraki is just trying to be friendly. Can't you see it?"

"Rukia, you traitor..."

So Ichigo actually ended up going to Kenpachi's place along with Rukia. He looked the time from his cell phone when they sat down. It was already 10 pm. Knowing Kenpachi he would not let them go before 2 am.

He had let them go at 12 o'clock. Ichigo was surprised but also so horrible tired... He wanted to cry when he realized he had to wake up at 5 am... Damned Kenpachi!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! :) Chapter two, sorry about how long it took to finish it. For now there is more humor in this story but there will also be some drama in next chapters. Hope you like. :)**

**Reviews are always nice to have, so please, if you have anything good/bad to say about this story/chapters, please. :)**

**Hope you like this one. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two - Pink Uniforms, Missing Cell Phones and Secrets**

Byakuya had not been exactly very happy when he had realized how tired Ichigo really was. He had not been able to listen anything what the noble man had been saying and for that Byakuya had been lecturing him front of everyone.

Ichigo had been in bed at fifteen minutes past midnight yes, but thanks to all that coffee Kenpachi had forced him to drink he literally had been staring the ceiling almost three hours. At thirty minutes to four he had finally been able to sleep. So he had slept only little over one hour. Happiness.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo hated the way Byakuya said his name. He hated the way the man stood there front of him eyes closed, looking like he would know everything.

"Yes, captain Kuchiki?" Ichigo tried not to sound tired even he had difficulties to keep his eyes open. "What is it?"

"I was wondering the fact that you don't have same kind uniform as everyone else has."

"Maybe because that's a school uniform they're wearing and I'm not -"

"Well, I think you outstand too much from the others."

Long silence. Ichigo blinked. Byakuya did not.

"What...?"

"So I thought it would make good for you if you would use school uniform as well. I already prepared one. It's going to have this lovely colour of pink."

Even longer silence. Ichigo blinked. Byakuya did not.

"You gotta be kidding..."

The only thing Ichigo learned from that day was that he decided he would kill Kenpachi. Some day. Now he would just avoid that crazy bastard with all efforts he just could.

Lucky for Kenpachi's life Ichigo did not meet him. It was not a good sign. Ichigo had learned this one thing: when he met Kenpachi he had not been looking for him. When he did not meet him, he was looking for him.

For some reason that fact did not make Ichigo's life any easier.

"Rukia", Ichigo said out loud when they were eating lunch. "You're hiding something."

"What?" Rukia blinked - and blushed. "No, I'm not! What gives you that idea?"

"Well, firstly, you dragged me here just 30 minutes before that fucking ceremony and you keep blushing every time I ask you something about this "special training week" thing. I know you far too well. I can tell when there's something you're hiding from me."

Rukia laughed nervously.

"I'm - I'm not - I'm not hiding anything", she tried to smile. "I mean I told you everything, didn't I? After this training week those who want can join the Division they want."

"Funny", Ichigo did not smile. "I was told we get that change only if we pass the exams."

Rukia paled. Ichigo stared.

"Thanks for the food!" Rukia shouted - and ran.

"Hey!" Ichigo blinked - and sprinted after Rukia. "Wait! What's that's supposed to mean?"

Byakuya sighed. Ichigo Kurosaki did not have any respect towards authorities nor had any manners. Scream out like that and run away with Byakuya's little sister. How rude. He had to stop that kind of behaviour. So Byakuya took his blade and calmly went after them.

...

Captain commander looked at the papers front of him. There were notes and facts about the new shinigamis who wanted to join some of the 13 Division. There were so many papers but captain commander read all them through. Kurosaki Ichigo's paper was a funny one. There was handwriting at the very top of it, just before the main facts about him.

With a red pen there was writing: "_Has to join some division even if does not pass the exam_!"

Captain commander smiled little bit. Everyone knew how strong Ichigo Kurosaki's spiritual energy was. Only 10 % of all students passed that exam so it was unlikely Ichigo would pass it when he had only a week before it. He could not read all the books which everybody else had already read. Ichigo had 7 days time to read, everybody else had had 6 years. And still only 10 % passed.

If it would be a public that he had no choice - he had to join, no matter what - there would be chaos among the captains.

Everybody wanted him. Every single one.

Well, okay, maybe not Byakuya and Hitsugaya but despite them... Even captain commander hoped the young shinigami would choose his Division.

...

Ichigo had chased Rukia until she had climbed up on one tree. Like cat or something. Ichigo had almost hoped he would have had a broom or something with him... Then Byakuya had appeared and had calmly stated: "Do not bully my sister, Kurosaki Ichigo." After that Ichigo had been running away from Byakuya.

Ichigo remembered how there were supposed to be training at the 6th Division barracks for the whole day... But when he had finally managed to loose Byakuya he decided he had had more training than anyone for one day.

Rukia opened the trash can and looked inside.

"Is he gone?" Ichigo whispered.

"I think so", Rukia glanced around.

Ichigo sighed and climbed up. He smelled - he could easily calculate it from how far Rukia was now standing - and was thirsty. And tired. Ichigo sighed. He wanted to go to sleep...

They had started to walk back to somewhere: Ichigo knew Rukia had wanted to go back to 6rg Division barracks but Ichigo did not to, so... They were just merely walking along the streets of Seireitei.

It was rather beautiful city after all. Ichigo smiled little bit. He did not know how much the clock actually was so he put his hand inside his pocket, where he usually kept his cell phone. He was rather worried when he could not find it - so he searched another pocket. Not there either.

He started to search all his pockets - all 3 of them - but did not find it.

"Um... Rukia?"

"What now, Ichigo?"

"You haven't seen my phone lately, have you?" Ichigo asked, still digging his pockets.

"No. Why?" Rukia looked at Ichigo. "Have you lost it?"

"It looks like it..." Ichigo gave up for searching and scratched his head, worried look on his face. "Even I was so sure I..." Ichigo's jaw dropped open in middle of his sentence.

Rukia frowned: "What?"

"I... I think I left it..."

"Yes?"

"At..."

"Where?"

Ichigo shivered when he remembered where he had last time used his cell phone. _He looked the time from his cell phone when they sat down. It was already 10 pm._

"At... At Kenpachi's place..."

...

Kenpachi stared suspiciously of that strange object, which laid on his kitchen table. He did not know what it was or where it had come from. The only thing he knew that it was now making that very strange sound. It sounded like music or a song of some kind, even Kenpachi had never heard that song before.

_"Blood is a river, flowing darkly amidst the tangled roots of the tall falling city,_

_crazy flowing mantide migration..." _

"Ken-chan", Yachiru looked curious. "What is that?"

"I don't know..."

"Why it is singing?"

"I... don't know..."

At first Kenpachi had not even noticed it even it was laying on his kitchen table. He had used to see Yachiru's toys laying everywhere so... Then he had noticed it looked quite similar with that object which located hollows in the world of the living. Kenpachi also had one of those even he had never used it. And this device was far better looking than Kenpachi's brick.

Plus, Kenpachi knew how annoying beeping those bricks made. This was singing rather... strangely... but still... Singing.

"You sure that's not one of your toys?" Kenpachi asked again.

"No", Yachiru shook her head. "It's not mine, Ken-chan. Maybe Rukia or Ichi left it behind? They were here yesterday."

"Yeah..." Kenpachi rubbed his bony jaw. It was not easy to think: that device kept on singing... Kenpachi decided to try to shut it down. The worst thing it could do was an explosion.

"Yachiru, go somewhere else", Kenpachi said to the little girl.

"You think it's dangerous, Ken-chan?" Yachiru looked at him.

"I'm not sure, so..." Kenpachi made waving movement with his hand and Yachiru quickly run further away.

Kenpachi pressed one button, hoping that would work. And it did: the ringing stopped. Kenpachi sighed - but then there was another voice.

"_Hello?"_

Kenpachi looked at the strange object. First it had made that stupid singing - but now it was actually talking!

"_Ichigo, you're there?"_

Kenpachi brought the talking object closer to his mouth: "Who are you?"

"_Why, it's me, Ishida, Ichigo. Who you think it was?"_

"I don't know. Some miniature sized monster, maybe?"

"_Very funny, Ichigo. By the way... You're voice sounds odd. Smokey or something... Are you playing your ridiculous games with me again?"_

"I... What's your name again, son?"

"_Ichigo, seriously, stop."_

"I'm not Ichigo", Kenpachi said. "How do you know him?"

"_What? Oh, I'm sorry, I thought... I mean, this is Ichigo's phone so I..."_

"Phone?" Kenpachi repeated. "What's phone?"

"_Uh yes, a cell phone... I mean... W-who I am actually talking with?"_

"I'm Kenpachi Zaraki."

There was a long pause. Kenpachi brought the strange object even closer: "Hello, strange one?"

"_Y-you mean like... the 11th Division captain Zaraki...?"_

"Yeah, that's me."

...

Ichigo had wanted to go to search for his phone. But Renji had found him: Byakuya had sent him to search Ichigo. So now Ichigo was standing on 6th Division training field, smelling like crap, in a pink uniform. He could hear giggling all around him.

Ichigo did not know was he right, but he had this strange idea in his head: somehow this all was Kenpachi's fault... And Rukia's. She still had not told him what she was hiding. First things first: once this training would be over, Ichigo would go to shower, then chase Rukia down before going after Kenpachi.

Good plan. Hope it would work...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The third chapter now. :) I tried to bring this soon more upcoming drama here just a little bit. And no, I can't get enough of Kenpachi or the 11th Division. They're just too funny. :) Ichigo will have to make one of the biggest decision's in his whole life and some certain captain and his division doesn't make that decision any easier... **

**There's little piece of the lyrics from Aqua's Barbie girl in this chapter. I don't own that song, it belongs to the Aqua. And... Has anyone noticed which song lyrics Ichigo had in his cell phone? I hope someone noticed it, because I did not pick it up just randomely... :)**

**Reviews are plus. They make writing easier. :) So if you just have some time and want to say something, ask something, say that my english still sucks, please, review. :) **

* * *

**Chapter three - Secrets Spoken Out Loud**

The first training day finally ended. At 6 pm Ichigo had had this feeling of never ending nightmare. The Byakuya let them all go. He glanced Ichigo with a very poisonous way but did not say anything to him.

Ichigo went to a shower, threw his pink uniform into a trash can, put his regular shinigami outfit on and went out looking for Rukia. Apparently she had heard that Ichigo wanted to talk with her, because Ichigo could not find her anywhere. Not even Renji knew where she could possibly be.

Since Ichigo did not want to ask Byakuya where his little sister was he went at 13th Divisions barracks. To meet Jushiro Ukitake. He was in his bed when Ichigo came in and Ichigo immediately felt sorry for him.

"Uh, I come back later..."

"Oh, no need for that", Ukitake smiled and waved his hand, but remain down. "I'm just feeling slightly tired, that's all. I heard you were looking for Rukia, right?"

"Uh, yes", Ichigo still felt that he's not supposed to trouble Ukitake since he was not feeling okay. "But I just go and ask someone else..."

"Oh, she was here just a moment ago", Ukitake smiled.

"What?"

"Yes, she just left. Was in a hurry, indeed."

"She... was... here?"

"Yes. She seemed quite worried about you."

"What?"

"Since you have a hard decision to make. She came here and told me she is worried about you because you're life is going to change no matter which decision you will make and that's why she's - "

"Wait, just a minute, Ukitake..." Ichigo raised his hands so Ukitake could see his palms. "What are you talking about? Decision? You mean that exam thing? I heard it's going to be hard as hell so I really don't know if I'm going to pass it... Actually I already thought it would be easier for me to not pass, because I'm not ready to be a member of some of Divisions."

Ukitake stared at Ichigo. He realized suddenly what he had said and winced slightly.

"Oops..."

"Oops? What oops?"

"Uh... Nothing... I didn't know you didn't know... so, uh, just forget what I said..."

"What?"

"Not -"

"Bullshit nothing!" Ichigo snapped: Ukitake and Rukia were both hiding something and Ichigo had had enough of these stupid games! "Spit it out! What's all this mumbling about decisions is? Tell me."

Ukitake remembered how sad Rukia had been: _"It's only one week ahead of us and after that he's whole life is going to change... He has to be here more often, there may even be change he can't see his family for a months. That will be arranged so that his family won't notice anything... but think about what Ichigo will think about that?"_

Ukitake sighed. It would be better to tell Ichigo, even Rukia did not agree with that idea.

...

Seireitei truly was beautiful city. Because almost every building were white the whole city looked amazing when the night came. Sunset was red and orange like a fire. Ichigo had never liked sunsets but there he now was - sitting on a one tall buildings roof, just looking. He had already forgotten that he had wanted to go to see Kenpachi - or his cell phone, more likely.

"_You have to work under Seireitei's commands. You will no longer have such a freedom. There is a change you will have to stay here for a months at a time without possibility to go home. There's also a war ahead of us."_

"Shit..." Ichigo looked at the setting sun. "Fuck..."

_Why me? Why always me...?_

Something landed right next to him. It happened so fast that Ichigo jolted and shrieked.

"Oh, god damn, shut up!"

Ichigo knew that voice and looked up.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo panted, still quite shocked for the bald man's sudden appearance. Ikkaku had raised his hands on his ears and winced like he would be in great pain.

"Shit! Since when you learned to scream like a girl?"

Ichigo opened his mouth, ready to say some insult at the bald warrior - but changed his mind. He really was not that kind of mood right now.

"Sorry", Ichigo waved his hand. "You just scared me, that's all."

Ikkaku blinked and looked at Ichigo. Then he knelt down and placed his hand on Ichigo's forehead.

"Hey!" Ichigo snapped and hit Ikkaku's wrist so he pulled his hand off. "The hell's that?"

"Just checking..." Ikkaku shrugged.

"Wha -?"

"Anyway, I'm not here just to arguing with you."

"Let me guess: Kenpachi sent you."

"That's right."

"Well, you can tell him he can shove his blade so deep inside his ass that -"

"No, he doesn't want to fight with you", Ikkaku quickly said before Ichigo could end his sentence. "He said you forgot something at his place yesterday. He want's to give it back to you. He also added that if you won't come to get it up till half past seven this evening he will hunt you down, shove it to your ass so deep he can pull it out from your mouth. Then he will put it back to your throat and -"

"Okay, okay, I got it already", Ichigo sighed and stood up, very sulky and tired. "Lead the way. I don't know where your shitty barracks is in this god damned city."

"I sense some hostility..." Ikkaku murmured so quietly Ichigo could no hear him.

...

At first it had been quite fun when that "phone" thing had been ringing. Kenpachi had answered every single one of those calls. Everyone had asked where Ichigo was and had been quite shocked when Kenpachi had told them who he was. Especially that Orihime girl. She had been talking very politely with Kenpachi but when he had told her his name there had been this shrieking sound and loud thump.

It had been fun for the first two hours. After that it had been getting more boring. Now Kenpachi wanted to kill someone: the phone kept on ringing and he did not want to answer those calls anymore. And he hated that music!

"Ken-chan..." Yachiru started.

"No!" Kenpachi roared so loudly that even Yachiru jolted. "I don't know how to shut that thing off!"

The cell phone was now on Kenpachi's desk - ringing again.

"Ichigo..." Kenpachi growled. "Where in the hell are you...?"

There was knocking at the door. Yachiru sprinted and opened it.

Ikkaku stepped in. Ichigo was right behind him.

"Finally", Kenpachi breathed heavily and toss the cell phone to Ichigo: it hit his forehead quite hard... "You! Shut that fucking thing off!"

Ichigo cursed and looked who was calling him. Yuzu. Great... Ichigo coughed and answered the call: "Hey."

"_Big brother! Where have you been? I've tried to call you almost ten times!"_

"Oh, yeah, sorry... I forgot my phone at... at..." Ichigo looked at Kenpachi, who was staring at him with very Kenpachi-look-a-like way. "At a... f-f-friend's place."

Ichigo almost screamed out loud when he saw how Kenpachi blinked and how a slight glint appeared in his eye. He looked happy. And that never had meant anything good to Ichigo.

"_Oh? Is that friend of your's that guy called Kenpachi?"_

"What? How... how did you know that?"

"_Well, I tried to call you earlier and he answered then. He said you're out somewhere. Is he a nice guy? He sounds very gently."_

_Kenpachi? Gently? Error, error, error... _Ichigo shook his head, trying to make his brains work again: "Uh, yes, he's okay sometimes... Uh, did you have any reason to call me or did you just call to say hi?"

"_Just to say hi!" _

"Well, I'm busy now, so... I promise I call you back tomorrow, okay?"

"_Well, okay. See you, big brother."_

"Don't sound so sad", Ichigo said. "I'll call you back. Bye now."

Ichigo sighed when he closed his phone. He had had ten unanswered calls, all from Yuzu. He also had - or Kenpachi had - answered five calls. Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki and Yuzu.

_Oh, great..._

"Um", Ichigo put the phone in his pocket. "Thanks for bringing my phone back. I'm off now."

"No, wait!"

Ichigo winced and wanted to run: "No, Kenpachi, I don't want any coffee or sake or water or juice or any other liquid at this moment. Good bye."

"How about food then?"

Ichigo almost cried. He wanted to lay down and start screaming like a little child. Why, oh, why that lunatic did not leave him alone?

"Why... in... earth... I... should... eat...?"

"Well, you die without food", Kenpachi frowned. "You seriously didn't know that? No wonder you're so skinny."

"Look who's talking", Ichigo sighed: he had seen Kenpachi without his shirt on. "I'm _off. _Good _bye_."

Ichigo turned around and his hand was already touching the door knob when he heard running steps behind his back. He jolted but his legs refused to move. Kenpachi's hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Ouch!" Ichigo jolted again. "Let go! Okay, okay, I'm staying here!"

"Great", Kenpachi grinned. "Ikkaku, what's the menu today?"

"Um", Ikkaku scratched his bald head. "If I remember right Yumichika told me he's going to do chicken soup today with roasted bread."

"Yummy!" Yachiru's eyes glinted happily.

...

Even Ichigo was still worried about the news that Ukitake had told him... He could not help but smile when he saw how bad the 11th Division table manners were. They were screaming at each others and stealing food from others even there was plenty of it.

Yachiru sit on Kenpachi's lap. At first Kenpachi hold his soup bowl so up that the girl could not possibly reach it - she tried - but when gave up eventually and allowed Yachiru to eat from the same bowl.

"You know, Unohana would kill both of us if she would see this..." Kenpachi murmured when Yachiru took the last big piece of chicken.

"But we're a family, Ken-chan!" Yachiru smiled. "We share everything! Even food and bacteria!"

Kenpachi sighed. He took one long sip from the bowl. It was rather difficult since Yachiru held his wrist and pulled them down with all her strength: "Don't take everything, Ken-chan! Me too!"

"The rest is your's..." Kenpachi lowered the bowl.

"Yay! Thanks, Ken-chan!"

Yachiru took one big and long sip from the bowl. Too long. She leaned backwards too much and managed to spill half of the broth straight over her face and Kenpachi's lap.

By the look on Kenpachi's face Ichigo knew it was not the first time this happened, even he did not look very happy. Yachiru started to cry: she had had broth in her eyes and it was burning.

Since Ichigo had already eaten his share he followed Kenpachi and Yachiru. Kenpachi carried the crying girl and took her in the bathroom. Cursing the whole way there.

"It burns, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried. "I can't see!"

"If you could see eyes closed I would be amazed, kid..."

"It hurts! Ken-chan!" Yachiru cling on Kenpachi's arm. Ichigo felt so sorry for her. She reminded him of his own sisters. Well, Karin did not need any help... Or if she did she did not ask for it. But Ichigo knew, he just knew that even Karin was almost as sensitive as Yuzu. She just did not show her tears...

Ichigo swallowed. He suddenly was very homesick.

"There", Kenpachi smiled at Yachiru when she finally opened her now washed eyes. "Idiot."

"Don't be so mean, Ken-chan..." Yachiru sniffled.

"Can you look after her for a while?" Kenpachi asked from Ichigo. "I still have to change my clothes."

"Yeah, okay, sure", Ichigo nodded and was now left alone with Yachiru. She still sniffled and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She was sitting on a sink table. Ichigo walked closer to her.

"Hey, don't worry."

"That bowl was so mean..." Yachiru murmured.

"Yeah, it was", Ichigo smiled. "Does it hurt anymore?"

Yachiru shook her head, sniffling. Ichigo wanted to cheer her up so he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Yachiru looked at it curiously.

"Ken-chan didn't like that", Yachiru said. "He said the crappy music hurt his ears."

"Well, sadly, he didn't know there's more than just one song in this baby..." Ichigo grinned.

Yachiru blinked: "Really?"

"Like this one?" Ichigo pick up the song he had had only because of Yuzu: _"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair - "_

Ichigo himself did not like this song very much, even he had to admit it was kind of catchy... Yuzu in the other hand loved it. She could not have it in her own cell phone so Ichigo had sacrificed himself and had downloaded it in his own cell phone. Hoping that no one would ever find that out.

Yachiru listened, eyes wide open. Then she smiled and giggled: "I love it!"

Ichigo also smiled: "That's good. That's my sister's favourite song."

"She has very good taste!" Yachiru said smiling widely.

...

Kenpachi could hear some crappy music coming from the bathroom. He did not recognize this song either and sighed: the world of the living and their fashion... He could also hear Yachiru's loud giggling and smiled little bit: the girl wasn't sad anymore.

"Captain Zaraki!"

Kenpachi stopped and turned around. He did not recognize that small woman at first because she was bowing so deep in front of him even she already was so short. When she straightened her back Kenpachi blinked.

"Rukia Kuchiki", he said out loud. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed that Ichigo Kurosaki is here", Rukia said politely. She looked very worried, like something would be eating her from inside. "Could you please tell me where he is now?"

"In a bathroom with Yachiru", Kenpachi poked his thumb from the direction where the music came. "I gave him his cello foehn back and he stayed at supper."

"Oh..." Rukia nodded. "I... I really need to talk with him..."

"What's with that face?" Kenpachi frowned. "Is there something wrong with Ichigo?"

"Um..."

"If he's sick he has to go immediately to the 4th Division barracks! He can't risk his health! He's the only good fighter around here!"

"Uh... No, he's okay... It's just... That decision he has to make..."

"Oh, that? He will never pass those exams."

"I know, but... He still has to choose... No matter what..."

"What?"

"Wh -? Oops..."

Rukia paled when she saw how one very mean looking and wide grin appeared on Kenpachi's face. Rukia bit her lower lip: captain commander would surely kill her...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm here again with my terrific english, so beware! :D Just kidding... Sorry for the long wait! But now it's here, chapter four. Ichigo really has to face one heck of a challenge. His decision is not easy to make and no-one's actually helping him... But what does Captain Commander in his sleeve? Is there still something he hasn't told...? I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to bring every captain here. :)**

**If you have time, please, review! I hope you like my story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter four – Orders Are Made To Being Broken**

"Ichigo…"

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Okay."

"What? What you mean by that?"

"It's okay. I think."

Ichigo was resting on his bed at 6th Division barracks and Rukia was standing right next to his bed. It had been very long day for the both of them. Rukia had accidentally told Kenpachi that Ichigo had to choose one Division to join in at the end of the week.

Kenpachi had always been bad of keeping secrets. He had chased Ichigo down (Ichigo had run away) and during the chasing he had been shouting out so loud that now every single one in the Seireitei knew that Ichigo had to join some Division.

Kenpachi had not managed to catch Ichigo because Rukia had been clinging on the lunatic's back, pleading him to stop. Ichigo still shivered when he could remember Rukia's: "Please, let him live!" screaming.

Ichigo had passed the whole training at 7th Division barracks, but not because he had wanted to. He was forced to stay at 6th Division barracks. Meanwhile there was now a meeting being held at the 1st Division barracks. Captain Commander had heard how the secret was now a public knowledge and had called emergency meeting at once.

Ichigo hoped he could get out of this mess alive…

…

Captain Commander was not happy and let everyone know it. He was quite angry at Kuchiki Rukia: she had already told the secret to Ukitake. But Ukitake had not told anyone about it – expect Ichigo himself, but he did not count that…

"You all know why we are here now", captain commander started, looking at the straight line of captains standing right front of him. From left to right: Soi Fon, Retsu Unohana, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi and very pale looking Jushiro Ukitake.

They all looked very serious at that moment. Ukitake was sweating and looked quite ill. He was not feeling well but had come anyway because he was feeling responsible of what had happened. Even it was not exactly his fault.

"Captain Zaraki", captain commander said.

"Yes, sir?" Kenpachi murmured: he knew what was coming…

"You are not allowed to chase Kurosaki Ichigo anymore", captain commander opened his eyes little bit. "Understand?"

"Yes, yes, sir…" Kenpachi murmured, looking very sulky.

Soi Fon looked at him: "How dare you speak like that to the captain commander?"

Kenpachi showed his tongue to Soi Fon. Soi Fon gasped, shocked. Kenpachi grinned. Captain commander coughed: "Stop that nonsense! Captain Zaraki, I've been told this situation is your fault. Is it true?"

"He ran trough the whole Seireitei shouting how Ichigo should join his Division because it is his destiny…" Hitsugaya said out loud. "Even I could hear it."

"Me too", Unohana smiled.

"My Division also heard it", Komamura nodded.

"Me as well", Byakuya stated out calmly.

"Oh, shut up!" Kenpachi waved his hands. "I didn't know it was a top-secret!"

"Well, thanks to you, not anymore it is…"

"Well, I think its better that everyone now knows it!" Kenpachi defended himself. "I mean, it's not fair to keep that kind of thing as a secret when he still has to join anyway. No one expected it! Now we can prepare that he will be a proud member of my Division."

"If he's wise enough he well stay away from your crazy Division…" Soi Fon muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Well, so what?" Soi Fon snapped. "Asshole!"

"Midget!" Kenpachi yelled back.

"Pointyhair!"

"Lesb - !"

There was a loud thump. Everyone turned their heads: Ukitake had fallen down. He tried to stand up himself but Shunsui and Unohana immediately helped him.

"I'm fine", Ukitake panted, looking very sick at that moment. "It's just all this ruckus and… I'm sorry…"

"No, you should stay in bed for now", Shunsui said. "We – "

"No, I mean this situation. It's my fault", Ukitake had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for that."

"Nonsense", Komamura said- and looked at Kenpachi who now looked very guilty indeed. Kenpachi sighed and scratched his head: "Yeah, they're right, Ukitake. It's my fault. Don't blame yourself."

"But –!"

"You told that secret only to Ichigo", Kenpachi cut Ukitake's sentence. "I told it to whole Seireitei. Which one you think counts more?"

"Well…" Ukitake tried to smile. Kenpachi grinned quite sad way.

"We still have to fix this situation", Hitsugaya spoke out loud. "What you think we should now do, captain commander?"

Captain commander Yamamoto sighed heavily.

"The only think we can do is to leave Kurosaki Ichigo alone for a moment. This is his situation after all. And it's a hard decision for him. He has a family in the world of the living and he may loose his life while working under Soul Society's command."

"Well, his life hasn't been very safe up till now…" Kenpachi murmured, still not quite understanding what the decision meant to Ichigo.

Unohana turned her head towards him: "Captain Zaraki, I think you should imagine how it would feel if you had to go to the world of the living for a – let's say – 6 months. What would you do?"

"I would go", Kenpachi shrugged, not seeing the problem.

"What if you couldn't take Yachiru there with you? What if you couldn't even tell her where you are going? What if you should leave here someone who would look exactly like you without telling Yachiru that that person is not you?"

Kenpachi jolted. _Now _he understood. He lowered his gaze, thinking… Unohana smiled. Everyone else turned their heads towards the captain commander.

"Leave Kurosaki Ichigo alone", captain commander said strictly: he knew no one would obey him. "This is _his _decision, not yours."

…

Ichigo was looking out of his window again. He had been inside the whole day, mainly doing nothing. He had been thinking what in the world he should do. He had even regretted that he had become a shinigami in a first place. He sighed: he had been acting stupid. He had been mad to Rukia, shouting at her at first. But then she had cried and Ichigo had to apologize her. Now she had left and Ichigo was all alone now.

He had called Yuzu, like he had promised yesterday. She had been so happy when Ichigo had called her. Ichigo had had tears in his eyes during the phone call. He loved his family so much. They had already lost their mother, why they had to loose Ichigo now as well? He did not want this. This whole situation was so unfair. So unfair…

Ichigo wiped tears away and sighed again. He really wanted to go home… Even he could not tell them what was going to happen he still wanted to talk to them. Talk to dad, Karin and Yuzu. Strangle Kon because he wanted to strangle someone and it was way easier to strangle someone who could not been killed easily. I mean, stuffed animals, they did not breathe, they did not exactly have lungs or anything like that…

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard how someone knocked his door but did not answer. He did not need to: that someone came inside even Ichigo had not answered. He turned his head and saw Kuchiki Byakuya.

"I'm sorry I throw that pink uniform away", Ichigo said, not really caring.

"It was not my intention to talk about that", Byakuya came closer. "However it was quite expensive uniform… But let's not talk about that now. We just had our meeting. Me and other captains."

"Yes?" Ichigo blinked. "What did you decide then?"

"You still have to make that decision, Kurosaki Ichigo. You are far too powerful shinigami to let run freely around."

"I'm not running fre -!"

"But we Captain Commander told us not to bother you with this matter anymore."

"Does that include Kenpachi as well?"

"Yes."

"Well", Ichigo winced, "that's good news. I w –"

_BANG!_

Ichigo shrieked and jolted: there had just been this _horrible _noise just, _just_, behind his back! The whole room shook. Ichigo turned his head quickly around – and saw fingers holding the window board. Ichigo blinked.

"_Stupid! I told you that jump is going to be too short!"_

"_Shut the hell up! You're heavier than earlier! No more candies to you!"_

Ichigo blinked again: the fingers went almost white and they trembled when their owner slowly pulled himself up. Ichigo blinked when Kenpachi's angry eye stared at him. Yachiru on his shoulders, smiling and waving: "Hey, Ichi! Good evening! We came to say hello to you! Hello, Ichi, hello!"

Ichigo stared. Then he turned his head towards Byakuya, who also looked quite shocked.

"You…" Byakuya said, almost whispering. "You are breaking the rules, captain Zaraki. Captain Commander told us not to -!"

"Well, you're also breaking them!" Kenpachi pulled himself up so he was hanging up to his arms on the window board. "And – horrors! You were here first! Are you trying to manipulate the new member of my Division? Don't worry, Ichigo: your captain is now here."

"And vice-captain, too!" Yachiru giggled.

"This is my Division's barracks, for the love of -!" Byakuya's patience was surely running thin…

"Fuck off then!" Kenpachi waved his hand, turning his whole attention to the still freaked out Ichigo. "Ichigo! Don't listen to him or anyone else. Got that? You know which Division is the best for you, don't you? You will be happy with us."

"I… I…" Ichigo did not know what to do or say.

Luckily he did not have to say anything. Someone very large came inside: he had to bow when he came trough the door. Ichigo blinked and stared at the Sajin Komamura's large form. The large shinigami did not had time to even open his mouth when Shunsui and Ukitake came also in, looking quite confused when they saw Byakuya, Komamura and Kenpachi. Ukitake opened his mouth but was pushed aside when Hitsugaya forced himself in, looking very angry: "You all are breaking the rules right now!"

Ukitake opened his mouth again, but Unohana came in. Smiling, like always. Everyone gave more room to her.

_Oh, great. If this is leaving me alone I don't even want to know what it is being stalked… _

"Kurosaki Ichigo", Komamura opened his mouth. "It was my intention just to come to see you but it seems that –"

"Shut up, dog face!" Kenpachi yelled. "No one's going to manipulate my -!"

"He makes that decision himself", Komamura growled. "I think it's you who should leave him alone."

"Thank you", Ichigo forced a smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

"You all are breaking the rules which we had just ten minutes ago!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Are you all retarded or what in the hell is going on here?"

"You're also breaking the rules", Byakuya looked at the young shinigami captain.

"I came here only because I saw how that freaking lunatic leapt -!"

"We came here to apologize Ichigo", Shunsui said, smiling and rubbing his jaw with his hand. "But my, my, we didn't expect this kind of ruckus…"

"What if Captain Commander finds out that we are here?" Ukitake said.

"Don't worry about that", too familiar voice said and everyone twitched. "He already knows."

Everyone paled when Captain Commander Yamamoto walked inside, smiling happily to everyone, ignoring their scared eyes and pale, sweating skins. Ichigo could not speak anymore. Captain Commander smiled at him too, when he walked closer to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry", the old man smiled. "I already knew no-one would listen to me so I decided to come here as well. They never listen anything what I say."

"It's because orders are just suggestions!" Yachiru yelled happily and Kenpachi quickly covered her mouth with his hand, blushing for the first time in his entire life.

Shunsui was the only one who chuckled: "My, my, my…"

"Well, now when we are here, I like to say something to Ichigo Kurosaki – just the two of us. I think I also should hear what he has to say about this matter", Captain Commander still smiled – even Ichigo could sense some very dark in him… It made his skin go to goosebumps…

"What are you going to say to him?" Kenpachi had pulled himself completely up.

"Nothing which you should know, my dear captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi shivered.

"Off you go", Captain Commander still had his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "All of you."

Unohana guided Ukitake and Shunsui out. Ukitake looked at Ichigo for a moment. He formed unspoken words: "I'm sorry", with his lips. Ichigo blinked and nodded: he had not been angry at Ukitake at all…

Byakuya looked like someone had just crushed his whole authority and walked quite angry away, not saying anything. Hitsugaya tapped his foot and looked at Kenpachi, who refused to move anywhere.

"If you have something _more _to hide, I want to know that", Kenpachi said straight to the Captain Commander.

"Why should I?" Captain Commander looked curiously Kenpachi.

"Because I hate secrets!" Kenpachi growled. "Truly hate them! Especially when it's about someone who's going to join my Division very soon. I don't want you to manipulate him!"

Ichigo saw how Hitsugaya and Komamura looked at each other. Hitsugaya nodded and Komamura walked closer to Kenpachi, who was too angry at the Captain Commander to notice the large shinigami coming _too _close behind his back…

Yachiru noticed it, blinked and jumped off. Kenpachi looked at the little girl, confused – and yelped when Komamura grabbed him in his large arms, pressing him hard against his own chest.

If the situation would have been some else Ichigo would have probably laughed. No he only stared when Komamura calmly carried the cursing and yelling Kenpachi away. Yachiru walked behind them, giggling happily. Hitsugaya shook his head, sighed and closed the door behind them.

Captain Commander turned his head and smiled to Ichigo.

"Now", Captain Commander smiled. "Let's talk, shall we?"

Ichigo gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not much to say about this chpater... Only, sorry for the delay. :) Theme music for this chapter: Lights Out BY Mindless Self Indulgence.**

**English still not my mother language. Mercy.**

**Reviews, please, if you happend to have enough time to write them. :)**

* * *

**Chapter five - A Little Run Away**

"Let - me - go!" Kenpachi roared, still struggling frantically against Komamura's large arms which pinned him against the tall shinigami's chest. "Fuck! Hell! Shit! I'll fucking beat the shit out of your hellish ass!"

"It would be better if you would just calm down, captain Zaraki", Komamura's deep voice answered. He had no difficulties to keep Kenpachi in his arms. Kenpachi cursed and waved his legs which were now almost one meter off the ground.

Yachiru just giggled.

Kenpachi switched his tactics: "I thought we were friends!"

"We are", Komamura knew what Kenpachi tried to do. "Consider this as a favour."

"I won't!" Kenpachi throw the plan B into a trash can and started struggle again. "Shit! That old fart is going to feed some shit into my precious Ichigo's brains! That old shitty fart will - _gyaah!_" Kenpachi's yell turned into a painful wheezing: Komamura squeezed the air out of his lungs in order to quiet him down.

Yachiru still giggled. Hitsugaya sighed.

"My, my, Komamura", Shunsui looked at the pair. "Don't kill him."

"I won't."

"You can kill him if you ask me", Hitsugaya muttered. "He causes nothing else than trouble to us."

They were now in 6th Division Barracks dining room. Byakuya had decided it would be okay to serve some coffee to them since they were here. Yachiru had one very big bowl of candies right front of her.

Ukitake was resting on some pillows. He was still quite ill but had told everyone that he would be fine if he would rest just a while. Shunsui was sitting next to him, sipping his coffee. It also had some rum in.

"What do you think Captain Commander has to say to Ichigo?" Shunsui asked calmly. "If even we can't hear it, it has to be something top-top-secret."

"I don't know and I don't care", Hitsugaya sighed. "It's not really our business. It's Ichigo's choice, not ours! It's not something we should interfere."

"I believe this matter has something to do with Ichigo Kurosaki's great spiritual energy. Because of that he has to join our Divisions", Byakuya stated calmly. "I was just wondering... Well, maybe I should not say it. It's just my own opinion."

"What?" Hitsugaya frowned.

"Nothing", Byakuya said, not even looking at the young captain.

...

Ichigo stared at the old man. Captain Commander did not actually smile but he did not look angry either. He just stood there. He looked like he was waiting for something...?

"Um..." Ichigo coughed. "W - would you... like to, um... sit down, maybe?"

"Oh, how nice of you!" Captain Commander smiled and sat down at the edge of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo was not sure how to react this whole thing.

"I thought it would be wise to talk with you, Kurosaki Ichigo", Captain Commander said. "You've been trough a lot, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah..." Ichigo shrugged. "I guess so... I mean it was so big shocks to know that I have to join... I really wouldn't want to. But I guess I have no choice."

"Actually you do."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, there is one option, if you don't want to join some of our Divisions."

"Yes, what is it?"

"If you don't want to join some Division", Captain Commander did not smile anymore, "then become a captain yourself."

The happiness Ichigo had felt inside his heart melted away like it never existed.

...

Hitsugaya stared and tapped his feet. He was wise enough to keep his mouth shut but wanted every idiot around to know that he did not accept their acts.

Ukitake, Shunsui and Kenpachi - along with Yachiru - were eavesdropping. They had pressed their ears against the door and listened carefully.

"You guys are so breaking the rules..."

"Hush!" Yachiru hissed.

...

"What?" Ichigo stood up slowly. "I? A captain? No way in hell!"

"Why not?" Captain Commander said calmly. "You are strong as any other captain around. Actually it would be wiser if you just become a captain. That's an option. Like to think about this?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled. "I don't want to think about this shit anymore! No! I... Why you're doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Messing up my life!" Ichigo snapped. "I don't want to stay here! I don't even belong to Seireitei or Soul Society! I'm still alive!"

"Oh, that can be fixed easily..."

"Shut the hell up and listen to _me_ once, you asshole with white hair!" If Ichigo would not shouted that out so loud he would have been able to hear the shocked gasps behind the door.

But he did not hear them. He was too angry.

"I didn't ask these shinigami powers. I didn't want them, okay? I have a family to take care of. I have two little sisters. I have to take care of them and go to school every day and study and do my homework - I really wouldn't have time to whole this shinigami bullshit thing!"

Captain Commander said nothing. He just stared.

"And I don't give a shit about this 'joins us or die' method! I won't join any of yours hellish Divisions! Not today! Never! Actually, I just decided that I will go home right now!"

"You can't do that", Captain Commander stood up while Ichigo walked towards the door with very heavy steps. "We won't let you go."

"You and what army?" Ichigo spitted and pulled the door open.

Ukitake, Shunsui, Kenpachi and Yachiru along with Hitsugaya quickly straightened their backs when Ichigo suddenly pulled the door open. Ichigo shook his head and walked past their shocked gazes.

"Where are you going, Ichi?" Yachiru looked after him when he stormed trough the hallway.

"Home", Ichigo yelled, without looking back. "I'm walking home!"

"My, my..." Shunsui rubbed his jaw, but did not smile anymore.

Kenpachi went after Ichigo: "Hey! What you mean? What's all this going home bullshit means all of a sudden?"

"Go to hell, Kenapchi!" Ichigo suddenly totally snapped and turned around. He looked so furious that even Kenpachi stopped moving and just stared at him. "Just - leave - me - alone - already, you freaking psychopath!"

Ukitake, Shunsui and Hitsugaya also stared at Ichigo. He spitted again, turned around and ran away. Captains looked at each others. They still did not quite understand what had just happened.

"´They won't let him go trough the gates", Shunsui shook his head. "My, my, my... What should we do now? Go after him, perhaps, Captain Commander Yamamoto?"

"Don't do anything", Captain Commander walked from the room. "He won't get away. This is not just a child game. He doesn't understand that yet."

"I think he does", Ukitake looked quite sad about Ichigo. "Maybe that's why he's acting like that."

"It's not an easy decision to make so quickly", Hitsugaya said. "He has to change his whole life within one week. That's not easy to anyone."

Kenpachi looked at them once, before murmuring something. Even Yachiru could not hear him: "Ken-chan?"

"You stay here, Yachiru."

"What are you going to do, Ken-chan?"

"I try to talk with Ichigo."

...

Ichigo had soon noticed he would not get out from Seireitei. He had been so angry that he had not realized it. But now he started to think clearly again. He sighed and just walked.

He wanted to curl somewhere and die away...

He sensed the very familiar spiritual energy soon and also heard bells ringing. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed: oh, why, why it had to be Kenpachi who had come after him? Why Byakuya or someone who was not crazy could not come to talk with him? Why it always had to be this idiot?

"Go to hell, Kenpachi", Ichigo growled, not even looking back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it..." Kenpachi twirled Ichigo so he was now standing right front of him. Ichigo stared at the tall man, hoping he would be able to cut his head off.

He wanted to kill him so badly.

Unfortunately he had left his zanpakuto at the 6th Division barracks.

Ichigo sighed and pressed hands on his face, moaning and cursing.

"Why won't you join my Division, Ichigo?"

"What would make you stop torturing me, Kenpachi, hm? A bribe maybe? What if I just hand you 1000 yenis? Would you be so kind and let me _fucking_ alone after that!"

"Why you don't want to join my Division?"

"Because I hate you?"

"That's not a reason."

"To me it is. Goodbye, Kenpachi", Ichigo smiled like an angel and calmly passed Kenpachi. He still had no idea where he supposed to go - but he wanted to walk now. Se he walked.

Unfortunately Kenpachi had terrible sense of understanding people feelings so he went after Ichigo.

"But..." Kenpachi was now desperate. "Oh, come on, Ichigo! We're friends, right?"

"Hardly", Ichigo sighed.

"What?"

"I don't even know much about you and you don't know very much about me..."

"Well, yeah, maybe, but..." Kenpachi gritted his teeth. "Oh, shit! Fuck! Ichigo! My Division is the best one, you know it!"

"It's not the best one, Kenpachi..."

"Huh?"

"Kenpachi, just... Go away, you're causing me a headache."

"You know me better than any else captain around here! I'm the closest one to you!"

"Kenpachi..."

"You even took Yachiru to the world of the living once, remember? And you helped me before that, remember? And - "

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled. "Shut up! This is very hard decision and - seriously - you are not helping at all! I know. I know you're Division is the most familiar to me, but... I don't know... I don't know if I want to be one of you Division. I would have to fight under you command and everything and... That's a decision you can't just change so easily."

"But - "

Ichigo sprinted. He did not look behind him, he just ran. He could sense that Kenpachi did not follow him this time. Finally. Some time alone. Time to think these things clear...

...

Kenpachi scratched his head. He looked how Ichigo's back quickly moved further away. Kenpachi was confused.

"_Ken-chan_!"

Kenpachi blinked. And when he realized where that voice had come from he sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to wait me back at 6th Division barracks, Yachiru?"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth when he could feel how someone very small crawled upper so she could pop her head out from the back of Kenpachi's shirt. Kenpachi looked around his shoulder and saw pink hair and wide smile.

"You are so stupid, Ken-chan", Yachiru smiled. "You never notice when I'm under you shirt."

"Why you're here?"

"But your talk with Ichigo didn't go well, didn't it?"

"Don't change the subject..."

"You're so stupid, Ken-chan."

"Don't change the subject."

"And mean! You almost made Ichi cry!"

"Don't change the subject! Why you're here?"

"I thought it would be cool if there would be someone to keep you company because you're so stupid", Yachiru still smiled and Kenpachi could swear his self-esteem had just lowered a little bit after being called stupid so many times...

But because it was Yachiru his self-esteem could handle this.

"Whatever, let's go back", Kenpachi sighed. "Which way back, brat?"

"Umm..." Yachiru was thinking hard. "Ah! That way!"

"You're sure...?"

"Course I am!"

"It's a dead end. I can see it even from here."

"How strange... Okay, that way then!"

"You're sure about this...?"

...

Meanwhile Captain Commander Yamamoto was not happy. He was walking circle and murmured while he walked. Hitsugaya and Komamura along with Byakuya looked at him while he walked.

"What should we do?" Komamura spoke out loud. "Should we maybe go after Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"No", Captain Commander said. "It's better this way. Let him think these things through..."

"But this is big place", Hitsugaya stated. "What if he gets lost?"

"He will be fine."

"He really takes this hard", Byakuya said calmly. "So young, so naive. So full of dreams. So - "

"What do you think he will do, Captain Commander?" Hitsugaya stated out with very loud voice. "Will he make a Division of his own or...?"

"I don't know", Captain Commander said. "I really don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi. :) I've been lazy lately, sorry... I try to write more often now. I have already so many ideas for upcoming stories. Ah, I can hear people screaming with horror... ;) **

**Anyway, I don't really have anything to say about this chapter. Only that I'm not happy with the name of this chapter but I just could not come up with anything else. Something is going to happen in Seireitei. But what...? Oh, how mysterious I can('t) be. **

**Warnings: my mother language is not english.**

**Theme song for this chapter: 10 000 Light Years from Kwan.**

**Hope you like. :) Reviews and comments are plus. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six – Dandelion And Disappearing Stars**

Ichigo had kept on running, sometimes walking, but mostly running. He had to let some steams out – or else he would explode! He could not have enough privacy in Seireitei – so he went outside it. To the woods which surrounded the city.

It was nice and quiet.

Ichigo sighed and looked at the tall trees. Finally. Not a single shinigami around, not even humans, no hollows, just a couple birds… So nice and peaceful. Ichigo almost smiled. He was so happy. Now he could finally think things clearly without any –

"You!"

Ichigo decided to murder that who had enough guts to ruin his peacefulness. He had already drawn his sword when he noticed who it actually was.

First he only saw a wild board. Then he looked higher.

Ganju. Oh, great…

Ichigo just merely stared at him. Ganju blinked once – and also stared. They had not expected to see each others so this whole situation was quite… Embarrassing. Somehow. Even Ichigo did not exactly know _why_ it was so embarrassing but it just was.

"Um…" Ichigo knew he had to say _something_, anything! "Good… evening… Bonnie…"

The wild board was very polite indeed. She grunted ("Oink!") and nodded her heavy head once. Ichigo tried to smile even he wanted to fall down and scream like a baby who can't have any candies.

"Ichigo!" Ganju roared suddenly and Ichigo blinked with surprise. "What in the hell you are doing here? It's almost midnight! It's dark! And you're all alone! What in the hell is going on in your dandelion mind?"

"_Dande_ -?" Ichigo coughed, almost chocking – but decided to be the wiser one this time… "Good night, Ganju", he smiled, waving his hand and walked away.

Unfortunately Ganju followed him with Bonnie. Ichigo sighed: this was not very good day indeed…

…

"Kurosaki!"

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi!"

"Ichigo!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Ichi, come out, come out wherever you are!"

It was dark indeed at this time: it was already over midnight. And even Ichigo Kurosaki was already almost grown up and ridiculously strong it was Soul Society. In other words: not exactly the easiest place to go around…

At 11 pm Rukia had decided that Ichigo was lost so she went out looking for him. Renji had followed him along with Ukitake and Shunsui and Komamura. Soon some other also joined their little "rescue squad".

"Ichi!" Yachiru yelled hands like a trumpet around her mouth. "This is not funny anymore! Come play with us some other game! I don't like hide and seek _this_ much!"

Hitsugaya gave her one _very _strange look but did not say anything.

"Um…" Ikkaku coughed politely. "Wouldn't it be wiser to take her back to home…? It's late and she's not grown up..."

"NO!" Yachiru burst into tears and she hugged Kenpachi's neck tightly. "I don't _wannaa-aa-aa_!"

Kenpachi just sighed: "You can stay up, Yachiru."

"Yay!"

"Now wipe your drool away from my neck…"

"Aye, aye, sir!"

"Don't lick it!"

Komamura looked behind him and saw 11th Division's members – Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika – being stupid again. He decided to ignore them and turned his fluffy head back to Rukia who was walking next to him.

"Where do you think your friend might have gone?"

"I don't know…" Rukia sighed. "He doesn't know this world so good… I really think he just walked, walked, walked – and ended up somewhere where he can't come back…"

"_I know the feeling!_"

"Uh, thank you, captain Zaraki…"

"Well, I certainly don't believe he's still in this city", Shunsui smiled like always. "What if he went to the woods?"

"He can't be that stupid", Komamura said automatically, blinked and turned his head back to Rukia: "Can he?"

"Oh, yes."

"We're in trouble", Ukitake bit his lower lip.

"Well, if he's not in the city it would be better if we just leave him alone for a while", Shunsui said. "Maybe he just wants to think things over alone?"

"Yeah…" Rukia said. "But…"

"He can take care of himself", Shunsui smiled. "Let's continue tomorrow. It's too dark to search anything, anyway."

"Yes, I think you're right", Rukia said. "Sorry for the trouble."

Everyone went to their own directions. Ikkaku and Yumichika decided it would be best if they would guide Kenpachi back to his own home: they had had enough of searching missing persons for one night…

Yachiru had been giggling – but stopped suddenly. She did not even smile. She turned her head and looked behind her. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed her gaze. Ikkaku did not know why but Yachiru's behaviour made him feel… worried.

She was looking at Kenpachi. He in other had been also looking behind him. Ikkaku stepped closer so he could see where Kenpachi actually was looking at: sky.

"Captain?" Ikkaku said. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Kenpachi said quietly. "I'm not sure…"

"What?"

"Can you sense something, captain?" Yumichika said.

"You know I can't sense spiritual energy", Kenpachi snorted and shook his head. "No, I bet it was nothing. I just suddenly got this strange feeling."

"What feeling?"

"I had it too", Yachiru said: she looked strange when se was all serious now. "Cold shivers like when you're watching a horror movie and someone sneaks behind you from the darkness."

"Yeah…" Kenpachi nodded.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other. They had not felt anything and these two were almost famous about their lack of skill of sensing energy waves… But they both had seen many times Kenpachi's "sixth sense": he could almost every time tell when someone was fighting – and he could tell who was fighting with whom.

Ikkaku could have forgotten this whole strange situation immediately it was over – if Yachiru had not done something what she had never done before: "Ken-chan… I wanna come to your lap…"

Kenpachi turned his head and looked at Yachiru. It was almost like they had been reading each others minds. Kenpachi crouched and reached his arms: "Sure, kid…"

Yachiru did not giggle anymore not even when she was now in Kenpachi's lap. She looked sick. Ikkaku did not like this. He did not like this at all and he even looked the sky himself, not seeing or sensing anything. But when he looked the sky closely it looked pitch dark. In one spot all stars had disappeared.

Ikkaku shook his head: "It's just getting cloudy…"

…

"Ganju…"

"Huh?"

"I want to ask you something."

"Huh? Me? Why?"

"Shut your mouth and listen! This is important!"

"Uh, okay…"

"Do you know why I'm here? I mean in Soul Society – not this god damned woods…"

"Well, no. I didn't even know you're here at all… Want to tell me?"

"They want to make me to do a decision. A choice."

"What?"

"Because apparently I'm too strong for their taste they can't let me "run loosely", like they say it. So those arrogant bastards gave me two options: I have to join some of their hellish Divisions – or I have to form a Division of my own and became a captain."

"That's cool!"

"It is NOT!"

Ganju blinked and looked at Ichigo. They were now sitting under one very big tree. Or – Ganju was sitting on his board ("Oink!") who was sitting under the tree and Ichigo had climbed up to the tree. He was now sitting on one very large branch.

Why he was up there? Ganju had followed him and because Ichigo could not shake him off he decided to go far as he could away from him. That's why he had climbed. Boards could not do that ("Oink!") and Ganju wanted to sit on it.

"So…" Ganju looked at Ichigo again. "Is that the reason why you're wandering here?"

"I ran off."

"Huh?"

"I couldn't stand them anymore…" Ichigo sighed and the mere memory made him angry again. "Those fucking assholes… Especially that spike-haired-bell freak... I hope he will reborn as a frog when he dies so I can squash him. No, I catch him and boil him alive and eat a delicious frog soup or grill his legs and -"

"Um, Ichigo", Ganju interrupted. "Don't you think you should go back?"

"No", Ichigo said immediately – even he felt a slight stung of guiltiness inside his heart. He bet Rukia was worried about him. Probably could not even sleep. And… Ichigo sighed. Everyone was probably looking for him.

Maybe he should go back? Yeah… But not just yet. He sighed and looked up. Stars were bright as ever. Ichigo smiled.

…

"Yachiru!"

Yachiru jolted and toothbrush dropped completely from her mouth: it had been hanging quite loosely already since she stared outside mouth wide open.

She turned around. Kenpachi looked at her, arms crossed around his chest.

"I thought I told you to brush your teeth, brat."

"I was!" Yachiru protested. "But because of you it's now dirty! It's on the dirty bathroom floor!"

"Well, pick it up and wash it."

"No, _you _pick it up and wash it, jerk!"

Kenpachi sighed and whisked hair away from his face: he had taken hair bells off and washed his hair so now they were no longer spikes.

"Yachiru…"

"Idiot!"

"Yachiru."

"Moron!"

"Yachiru! Pick it up, _now_!"

There was now this deadly glaring match between them. Then, slowly, Yachiru opened her mouth and formed deadly word, almost nothing else than a whisper: "No."

Ikkaku was almost sure something very heavy just fell over and broke in to millions little pieces in the upstairs. He was wise enough to remain downstairs, sipped his coffee and listened wild running noises and screams. Yumichika sighed: "Those two…"

"I don't like this…" Ikkaku murmured.

"What?" Yumichika blinked. "Then why you drink it?"

"Huh? No, not the coffee, idiot!" Ikkaku sighed. "I meant that feeling captain and vice captain had earlier."

"We couldn't sense anything. It was just their imagination", Yumichika shrugged.

"You know, every single time someone says that line of yours something bad is going to happen…"

"You're watched too many those movies from the world of the living, Ikkaku…"

Running steps and heavy panting. Ikkaku blinked and was not fast enough to look behind when someone dashed straight into his lap: "Hide me, Baldie!"

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi followed almost immediately after the little pink wonder. "You broke several rules! You didn't obey me, you broke that ugly vase – thank you – and you just ran when you were on stairs!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at Yachiru. She pretended dead.

Kenpachi sighed and grabbed her little hand, pulling her up to his lap. Yachiru started scream and cry immediately: "Stupid, Ken-chan! I don't want to brush my teeth! I hate you! Stupid, stupid, stupid Ken-chan!"

The screams did not stop even when they went to upstairs.

…

"Ken-chan", Yachiru whispered when Kenpachi pulled blanket over her little body.

"What?" Kenpachi sighed: he was wet and he had toothpaste on his hair and he knew that the bathroom looked like a war field.

"I like you."

"A minute ago you hated me more than anything else in the world", Kenpachi murmured.

"Expect dentist", Yachiru added.

"Expect dentist…"

"Ken-chan", Yachiru whispered again. "Why the sky is so dark now?"

"Because it's night."

"No, not that… It's dark and cold and… Ken-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why stars are disappearing?"

"It's getting cloudy, I bet. Nothing to worry about, kid. Everything's fine, you're just tired."

"I'm not."

Kenpachi sighed. "Yachiru, please…"

"Okay, maybe I am", Yachiru smiled. "Very tired."

"Stupid", Kenpachi pressed a gentle kiss on her small forehead and petted her hair. His hand was rough but Yachiru just smiled. "Sleep now."

…

"You have toothpaste on your beautiful hair, captain", Yumichika stated when Kenpachi joined them at downstairs.

"Since when my hair turned beautiful in your mind?" Kenpachi murmured: Yumichika always kept telling him how ugly his hair was when he spiked it.

"She was quite energetic", Ikkaku stated. "Too much sugar?"

"No, she was thinking that feeling we had earlier", Kenpachi said. "I wonder where Ichigo is..."

"He's almost grown up, not a little kid", Ikkaku shrugged. "He can take care of himself, I bet."

"Yeah…" Kenpachi murmured. He knew that people thought he was an idiot – and maybe he was – but he had learned that sometimes only he noticed something what no one else noticed. Now he could sense a link between these two things: that cold, creeping feeling and Ichigo.

"You're thinking something," Ikkaku stated. "What's wrong, captain?"

"Nothing", Kenpachi shook his head. "Absolutely nothing… I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi. I'm so bad about trying to create some mysterious action. Sorry... I still tried my best. :) I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. I try to become better writer when I hear/read them. So, thank you. :)**

**I was listening Bomfunk mc's Hypnotic while writing this. **

**Once again I hope you will like. I tried my best with this. English is not my mother language.**

**Reviews and comments are plus. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter seven – Blackouts**

"Hell…" Kenpachi murmured. "This is so fucking useless…"

Kenpachi grunted and stood up. The floor under his bare feet was cold. He gave one vicious glance towards the alarm clock: a quarter to four am. So he had been trying – note, _trying _– to sleep almost four hours.

He could not. So he decided to drink himself to the death. He had feeling that there still should be some sake left.

"Ken-chan…" very tiny voice whispered. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere", Kenpachi looked behind him and saw Yachiru. She had come to his bed somewhere around 1 am. "You just sleep, brat."

"I wanna come with you."

"I'm not going anywhere", Kenpachi grunted. "I just go downstairs."

"But I wanna…"

"The hell's wrong with you?" Kenpachi frowned. "You're acting weird."

"I don't wanna be alone…"

"It's almost 4 am", Kenpachi growled. "You sleep. I go – and I will come back soon", he added when he saw the sad look on her face.

Of course there was no sake anywhere to be found. Kenpachi – in his blood lusted and tired mind – decided that Ikkaku had stolen it.

What was left? Milk. No, no, no… Water? Yeah, right… Oh, one cider bottle. Cider was for the sissies but Kenpachi was truly desperate. He sat down on the kitchen chair, took one big gulp, winced because it tasted too sweet for his taste and sighed.

Kenpachi knew something was bothering him.

But what?

Ichigo? No, he was not that worried about the brat… Was it that creepy and cold feeling? Yachiru's talk about vanishing stars? He was not that sure. He –

Light flickered. Kenpachi looked up towards the kitchen lamp. It flickered again before it went completely black.

"Oh, great…" Kenpachi murmured: he heard this desperate scream from upstairs. He had tried to tell Yachiru why darkness was not that scary at all… But she did not listen to him.

"Wait, Yachiru!" Kenpachi left the cider bottle on the table and walked blindly towards the cupboard where they kept their candles and matchsticks. "Fuck, this is just what I needed… More catastrophes and panic…"

It took him a good while before his fingers recognized candles and quickly after that he found matchsticks too. He still could hear Yachiru's whimpering.

"I'm here, brat, it's okay!" Kenpachi broke the first matchstick ("Fuck…") but managed to ignite the candle with the second one. He sighed.

If this would be some of those movies which Ikkaku loved so much there would be two possibility options now: the lights would come back now when Kenpachi had finally managed to fire up the candle (Ikkaku told those were comedies) or some creepy monster would attack now (horror movies).

Kenpachi would gladly welcome any monster now: he was so pissed off…

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru had been hiding under the blanket and jumped on Kenpachi's lap now. "What happened?"

"It must be a power failure or something. It's okay, just annoying, that's all."

"Ken-chan…"

"What?"

"I'm worried about Ichi."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're worried about him and don't know the reason for that? You're surely weird today, kid."

"But I have this feeling that something's coming and he's all alone."

"Did Ikkaku show you one of those movies of his…?"

"It was called "The Moomin.""

"The what…?"

"There was this one episode where one very big and ugly monster came and everyone knew it was coming and they waited for it and all the lights went out and – "

Kenpachi blinked but did not say anything. He tried to keep Yachiru on his lap with his right arm while keeping the candle in his left hand. It did not give much light but it was better than a total darkness. He looked out from the window and saw that everyone else had the same problem.

…

"My machines!"

"Mayuri, please, calm down…"

"There is no power! My research! My precious machines! I bet this is that boy's fault!"

"Kurosaki's? Not possible."

"This is his revenge!"

"I told you to calm down!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was totally in panic. Or shock. He had just been doing something very important – like he had now told to Hitsugaya – when all powers had gone off. It was strange enough because all the electricity in Seireitei came from Mayuri's laboratories.

So, this blackout was somehow Mayuri's fault. His all research information had just vanished. When he tried to think that his brain went error and his subconscious decided to blame someone else for this!

"Just try to make it work again", Hitsugaya sighed. "The whole city is out of power."

"It's not my fault! There is nothing wrong in my machines! I don't know what causes this!"

"Mayuri…"

"It's almost like something has taken all energy away from my machines. They're all dead, oh, the sadness…"

"Mayuri."

"So, if the problem is not in my machines, then it must be somewhere else. If it is somewhere else this may be a problem to us and – "

"Mayuri!" Hitsugaya snapped. "Just – fix – it!"

"How do you think I should fix something when I don't even know what I have to fix?" Mayuri also shouted. "I told you I can't find anything! There should not be anything wrong!"

Hitsugaya moaned. He was the first and only one who had come here, at Mayuri's laboratory, after the blackout. The main reason why Hitsugaya was all alone was probably that it was four in the morning. So everyone was now sleeping.

Why Hitsugaya had been up? He had been working because Matsumoto had not done some very important papers when she should... And the deadline was tomorrow. All had been going well – but then all the lights had gone off! And Hitsugaya had made a holy promise to not bring candles close to his papers. He had one _very_ bad memory about papers, deadlines and candles…

Mayuri in other hand… Well. He was himself. That's why he had not been sleeping.

"Where's Nemu? Nemu! Nemu! Come here, Nemu!"

"Mayuri, there's something more important in hand than finding your missing girl", Hitsugaya sighed. "Like a blackout."

"I can't do anything without Nemu", Mayuri growled: he was angry enough about the blackout and he also was quite pissed off about Hitsugaya's presence. He did not exactly like to let people in his laboratories.

"Nemu! Oh, for the God's sake!" Mayuri glanced over his shoulder and saw that Hitsugaya followed him. He hated this. He hated when people followed him. He wanted to be alone.

"So, you said you didn't find any problems in your machines?" Hitsugaya stated.

"No. I checked them immediately after all the powers had gone off. I didn't find anything which could have caused this catastrophe! Everything seems to be fine and I seriously can't fix anything if I even can't see the problem!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, I believe you…"

"Nemu! Where are you?"

"Maybe we should inform Captain Commander about this, what you think?"

"That bitch!"

Hitsugaya jolted and inhaled sharply. Mayuri blinked and looked at him. He grinned slightly: "I meant Nemu."

"Oh…" Hitsugaya blushed. "Of – of course…"

"I think Captain Commander is asleep right now."

"You think we should inform him?"

"Why not? But I let you do it."

"What? No, I need you to explain all the details. After all, you're laboratory creates the electricity to this city."

Mayuri sighed but followed Hitsugaya. He did not see Nemu who now laid the floor, emotionless, eyes open. Her heart had stopped. It was also a machine and needed electricity. If Mayuri had seen that he would not have taken this situation too lightly.

…

Ichigo was still in woods. He had no idea about any blackouts in Seireitei. He had left Ganju almost four hours ago. Ganju had stated how his sister would kill him if he would stay out too long. Remembering Ganju's older sister, Ichigo could truly understand Ganju's fear…

Ichigo knew where Seireitei was – but he did not want to go back yet.

It was almost like he would be "free" now. Up till now he had been surrounded by people and there had been so much pressure on Ichigo's shoulders. No room to think anything. Now he had his change to think this through.

Ganju was gone now. Bonnie ("Oink!") also. No Rukia, no Captain Commander, no captains… Just the night sky, sleeping forest and Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and sat down on small rock. _Okay, let's get this over with… _

What options he had? He would have to join some Division or become a captain. Yes. Which of those options were better? Neither of them... Yes, but which on were _better_?

Did Ichigo want to become a captain and rule his own Division? Yes, a little bit… but… no. He had seen how much paperwork captain's had. If he should do them what would happen to his school works?

Ichigo could imagine the situation in his head: "Oh, sorry, teacher. I couldn't do my homework and I screwed the test because you see I'm a captain now and I had to make paperwork in the other dimension."

The mere thought made Ichigo shook his head. So was his only option to join some Division? It seemed so, even he did not want to… Well, let's imagine he _would _join. Which one he would choose?

1st Division? Well, they were nice, but… No. They were too wise folks for Ichigo's taste. How about 2nd Division then? How should Ichigo say this, but… Okay, he did not exactly get along with Soifon.

4th Division surely was okay but Ichigo was a fighter, a soldier, not a healer. How about 6th Division? Byuakuya would be his captain. The man was okay, but he was sometimes too noble. Emotionless or something.

7th Division. Ichigo did not know much about them but he assumed they were okay. He liked Komamura but was not sure was it because he liked dogs also…

8th Division then? Yeah, Shunsui… No.

10th Division was also fine. Then Hitsugaya would be his captain. He was okay, even he was quite strict and had an obsession about paperwork.

11th Division… Ichigo did not exactly know what he should think about them. Yes, Kenpachi was okay but only sometimes. Ichigo liked Yachiru. He also was "friends" with Ikkaku and Yumichika but… Being together with them was always so stressful.

12th Division: never. Ichigo liked his limbs too much.

13th Division would be the best one. Rukia was also there. And Ukitake was fair and wise. Maybe Ichigo should join them then…?

Too many options. Well, it was either 13th, 7th, 6th or…

"_We're friends, right?"_

"No way in hell", Ichigo shook his head. "No way in hell."

…

"There's no way in hell you're coming with me, brat", Kenpachi said to Yachiru. "Go back to bed!"

"But I don't wanna…" Yachiru sniffled. "Where are you going, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi had changed his clothes even it was still half past four am. Now he pulled his captain jacket on and gave Yachiru one very serious look: "You're not coming with me and that's final. You stay here."

"And do what?" Yachiru murmured.

"Uh… Guard the house."

"Everyone knows you life here, Ken-chan, everybody avoids this place."

"That doesn't matter: guard the house."

"You still didn't tell me where you're going!"

Kenpachi had his hand on the door handle. He sighed and looked Yachiru over his shoulder. The truth: he was going to kick Ikkaku's butt up and after doing that they would go after Ichigo. It was too obvious: Ichigo was now here, he had run off and this strange energy pulses and blackouts just come out of nowhere. Kenpachi could sense some sort of a connection between these things. He hoped he would be smarter to see the connection between these things…

"I need some fresh air", Kenpachi said. "Plus, we're out of sake. I was planning to keep some parties tomorrow. I will be back sooner or later. Guard the house."

And with that Kenpachi closed the door behind him. He sighed: it was hard to lie to Yachiru. After Kenpachi had walked far enough to see that nobody was up he gave up his pride and sprinted. He had this funny feeling while running towards 11th Division's barracks but this time it was no energy pulse or anything: it was his hair. They were down and that made him feel sort of… well, naked.

He did not notice how something very small with pink hair was following him like a shadow. Only once he glanced over his shoulder when he heard some rustle from a nearby tree but assumed it was just a bird and continued.

…

"Goodnight, Bonnie, sleep well", Ganju patted Bonnie's head. "I love you, oh yes, I love you, you little plug nose, oh yes, I love you, I love you, I – "

"Oink."

"Ganju!"

Ganju jolted and screamed when he heard Kuukaku's voice right behind him. He had just come back home. Yes, he had left Ichigo already over four hours ago but… Yeah, he had met some Bonnie's friends and Bonnie had followed them and they had got lost in the woods and… Yeah. He would die now.

"It's time for you to show up!" Kuukaku roared and Ganju shivered. "We have to go to Seireitei right away!"

Ganju stared his older sister and blinked once. He had not heard her right, he was sure of it.

"What…?"

"We have to go now!" Kuukaku's eyes were almost red: so angry she was. "Don't you understand? Something very bad is going to happen and we have to find Ichigo before that!"

"Ichigo?" Ganju blinked again. "You mean Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes, who else?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have to time to explain, but we have to find him."

"What -? What -? Is – is he in trouble? I – I – I just met him…"

"What?"

"Uh, I mean four hours ago, but still… He said he had ran off from Seireitei. He had some emotional issues and – "

"Wait", Kuukaku raised her only hand up. "You mean – he's here? He's in the woods all alone right now?"

"Well, yes."

Kuukaku's face paled. She stared Ganju. This reaction from his sister made Ganju's skin go to goose bumps. Something had to be very wrong.

"Shit…" Kuukaku spitted. "Hurry now, Ganju! He will die if we're too slow!"

…

Ikkaku was running. He had not really been sleeping at all: he had the same problem that Kenpachi had. So he had decided to catch some fresh air. That was when he had met Rangiku Matsumoto. She had seemed worried because of the blackout and had told him that Mayuri could not find anything weird from his machines which would explain all this…

Ikkaku had now this really strange feeling and he had decided to go to meet his captain, even he would most probably be killed because it was so late.

He swirled over one corner – and had enough time just to see someone was right front of him. They rammed against each other.

Hard.

Ikkaku fell down and could almost swear all his ribs had broken.

"Ow, fuck…"

"Shit! Watch your steps, asshole! I'm in a hur – huh? Ikkaku?"

Ikkaku recognized the voice and opened his eyes. For a moment he just stared. It was dark even the moon was now up but thanks to the blackout it was the only light source. So, because of the darkness and shock and captain's unusual hairstyle Ikkaku did not recognize him at first.

"C – Captain?" Ikkaku blinked and let Kenpachi grab his wrist so the taller man could help him up. "Why you're up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep and… Ah, shit, okay! I had this stupid feeling that Ichigo is in trouble! I need someone's help if he really is in those woods right now. Come with me!"

Ikkaku's poor brains were still in shock and he could not move fast enough. Kenpachi had sprinted forward, noticed that Ikkaku was not following him, so he curled back and grabbed his wrist again. He drew him after him for a while and let his hand go when he was sure Ikkaku was now following him.

"You know anything about this blackout, Ikkaku?" Kenpachi asked.

"Not much, only that Mayuri claims it's not his fault", Ikkaku said. "They say he can't find the reason from his machines. He's quite pissed off."

"I bet this is not his reason. Something else is causing this."

"What do you think this is, captain?"

"Why you ask me? I can't sense anything when it comes about spiritual energy or energy anyway. Can't you sense anything? If you concentrate can you feel anything?"

"It's hard to concentrate while running…"

"Try."

Usually Ikkaku closed his eyes while concentrating to locate or feel someone's spiritual energy. While running, it wasn't very healthy option. He tried to empty his mind and breathe calmly. Did he feel something? He had been feeling quite dizzy for a while but it was nothing big. Or was it…?

"Well?"

"I can't feel anything", Ikkaku said. "But… Captain, I'm not sure if this is just stupid – "

"Yes?"

"I feel myself quite dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

"Yes. Like when you haven't eaten enough or something like that…"

Kenpachi nodded. He looked like he was thinking something. And Kenpachi was thinking. He sighed: he was sure he would get a migraine for all this thinking he had been doing…

…

"Chojiro."

"Yes, Captain Commander Yamaoto, sir?"

"Would you please be so kind and call all the captains here immediately?"

"W – what? Now?"

"Yes. I would like to keep an emergency meeting right away, if it is not too much trouble for you, Chojiro."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't had much inspiration lately... Sorry.**

**English is not my mother language. I do my best but please understand my bad grammar...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't get any money from this. Bleach and all characters belongs to Tite Kubo. This is a pure fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter eight ****– Monsters from the Blackness**

Ichigo heard a rustle behind his back He looked behind but saw nothing. He sighed and shook his head, trying to wake up his brains. He had been sitting here for such a long time that he had almost fallen asleep. Luckily he had not his watch with him so he did not know how much the clock was. He did not care…

Somehow he did not want to go back yet. He enjoyed this feeling, being alone for a while…

He rested his back against the large boulder behind him and looked up. Stars were so bright.

…

"Could you possible be any slower than you already are?"

"I'm sorry, captain, but my legs…" Ikkaku wiped his sweaty face with his hand. "They feel so numb and my head feels too light and – "

"Yeah, yeah, just run! We have to find that orange asshair quickly!"

Kenpachi and Ikkaku were now in the woods. It was so dark that Ikkaku had once – literally – run straight against one big tree. He had almost broken his nose but Kenpachi had pulled him back on his feet. His shirt had almost torn apart…

Rustle.

"What was that?" Ikkaku looked behind him: he did not like this darkness – and Kenpachi's behaviour made him anxious.

"I don't know", Kenpachi looked around, not really caring any rustles: he tried to find Ichigo. "Why this fucking forest is so fucking big and dark? Fuck! I hate forest! They're so fucking – well, mazey!"

Ikkaku counted four "fuck" words but did not say anything…

Rustle.

"Who's there?" Ikkaku turned around and drew his sword out. "Show yourself!"

"Stop threatening squirrels, Ikkaku…" Kenpachi sighed. "Come!"

Kenpachi sprinted forward. Ikkaku looked nervously behind him but followed his captain any way.

…

Captain Unohana had been called to an emergency meeting but she had not wanted to go there. She was still at the 4th Division's barracks, taking care of poor shinigamis who had started to collapse without any reason.

It was strange enough that they seemed to be completely okay even they all were sweaty and they had hard time to catch a breath and some of them were unconscious. Even Hanatarou were one of those poor ones. He had been one of the first ones.

They were okay. They just had not much spiritual pressure left. That made Unohana worried. That along with the sudden blackout.

"I don't like this", Unohana said to herself – and looked out of the window. "What is this strange feeling…?"

…

"I have a strong believe that we're being attacked", Captain Commander said without hesitation. He was not surprised to see that not all the captains had come to the emergency meeting. He had expected that Unohana Retsu would not come: he had noticed how shinigamis had started to collapse so she sure had hands full of work...

But he was surprised to see that captain Zaraki, captain Hitsugaya and captain Byuakuya were also missing.

But he had not time to worry about them. He had orders to been given to the captains who were there.

…

Yachiru had always liked watching stars. She knew more about stars and moons than anyone could have guessed. One of her favourite constellations was three stars which formed a triangle. She did not liked it's original name, so she just called it "Small Triangle."

She knew were it supposed to be.

It was no longer there. The blackness had sucked it inside it.

Yachiru was now shaking. She knew that Kenpachi would not be too happy to find out she had followed him – or them, because Ikkaku was now with Kenpachi. But she did not no longer wanted to be alone in the dark forest. She knew were Kenpachi and Ikkaku were so she sprinted towards them.

"_I swear, captain, I heard a rustle behind me_!"

"_This is a forest, fucking retard_!_ Of course there's rustles everywhere_!"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru leapt.

"_What -_?"

Ikkaku had never seen such a beautiful knock-out. Yachiru just came out of nowhere – okay, trough bushes with a heck of a scream – and just landed straight on Kenpachi's left side, knocking him over.

Ikkaku had no idea Yachiru was so strong. Or that his captain had such a bad balance…

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi roared and peeled the girl off. "What in the fucking hell you are doing here? I told you to stay home, you fucking brainless retard!"

Ikkaku had never seen Kenpachi yelling at Yachiru like that. Apparently Yachiru was also shocked about Kenpachi's rage because she started to cry.

"No compassion points!" Kenpachi said strictly and pushed Yachiru into Ikkaku's lap. "Take her home. Now! I'm searching that orange asshair by myself!"

And with that Kenpachi was gone. He was too fast for Ikkaku to follow. He was left behind with the crying Yachiru. Ikkaku was sure this was just a dream. Everything was so strange. Too strange…

"There, there now, Yachiru…" Ikkaku rocked the little girl as gently as he could. "It's okay, I take you home…"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled to the darkness. "Come back, Ken-chan!"

"He comes back when he finds Ichigo, Yachiru", Ikkaku explained. "Don't worry."

"No! It's dangerous out there! He can't go alone, it's too dangerous, Baldie", Yachiru looked at Ikkaku. "Something very wrong and bad is going on. Stars are disappearing. I feel weak, even you're spiritual pressure is weaker than before, Baldie. I'm scared, Baldie!"

Ikkaku did not know what to say. He rocked Yachiru in his arms and looked after Kenpachi. He could not see anything but darkness and scary trees. This had to be just a dream…

…

Ichigo opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head and looked over his shoulder: nothing. But – he had had this _very _strange and _too _realistic feeling about a monster standing behind him. It was so disgusting feeling he automatically tried not to move and just carefully glanced around. He was no longer happy about that his back was against a large boulder: he could not see behind him.

"Okay…" Ichigo whispered to himself: he had tried to speak out loud but his throat refused to talk any louder than a whisper. That made Ichigo even more worried and he slowly stood up. "Calm down, it's just the darkness… There are no monsters behind you, okay? Just walk slowly… Slowly… Slowly back to Seireitei, back to there where your friends are, okay? Okay, walk slowly, nice and slow – "

A _very _disgusting noise with a loud rustle and running steps. Right behind his back. Too close behind him!

"Run!" Ichigo screamed to himself and sprinted.

…

Because Ichigo was so deep in the woods he could not see how the blackness of the sky suddenly broke down. But it was not a good thing…

Captain Commander looked up when he heard a loud scream which was like a dying scream from the depths of hell itself. It was noise which every shinigami knew but which no one liked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter became kind of short... Sorry. The story is near the end now. I try to fit the rest of this story in two chapters. So it would be still two chapters after this. :)**

**Warnings: English is not my mother language, so try to forgive me if/when there's grammar mistakes or/and wrong/missing words. I still always do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bleach and the characters belongs to Tite Kubo. I got no money from this. This is just a pure fanfiction.**

**Hope you like this! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - A Bubble**

Ikkaku stared blankly up. Yachiru was still in his arms but he had totally forgotten her. He just stared at the enormous rip which had almost torn the whole sky apart. There was another howl again and Ikkaku winced.

"Baldie…" Yachiru whimpered. "What is that?"

"I… " Ikkaku opened his mouth when his brains tried to make some conclusion about what he saw. What was that? It was huge! Enormous! It looked somehow like Grand Menos: nose and face – but it had six arms and it looked somehow swollen.

Ikkaku also knew that normally Grand Menos had black eyes. This had yellow ones and they where glowing brightly. Ikkaku counted two plus two and made a conclusion in his mind. His legs were trembling and he felt suddenly very weak. That Grand Menos monster looked swollen and was glowing out something which looked very much like spiritual energy's glow…

"Is that thing sucking energy…?" Ikkaku frowned.

"Baldie!" Yachiru pointed with her finger. "What are those?"

At first Ikkaku did not know what Yachiru actually was pointing: he only saw that ridiculously big Grand Menos. But there was something else also. Some little creatures were crawling on it. They looked like ants or something.

"They look like small hollows, Baldie", Yachiru said. "We have to find Ichi!"

"What?" Ikkaku frowned. "Why?"

"He's in trouble!"

…

Ichigo was running and tried not to look behind. He did not want to see those disgusting creatures which were chasing him. He knew they were hollows of some kind: ugly, masked, ant like. And fast.

This had been a perfect moment for Ichigo to remember that he had left his blade at 6th Division's Barracks.

"Ichigo!" very familiar – and now welcomed voice shouted.

Ichigo saw how someone came trough some bushes and he almost ran on him: their arms touched each other when Ichigo passed that strange man. He heard how those little hollows screamed when his rescuer waved his blade.

Ichigo spotted running and turned around. He was out of breath.

"Thanks…" he panted.

His rescuer turned around. Ichigo had to blink. Surely he had recognized 11th Division's mark on his back and that jacket could not belong to anyone else than Kenpachi Zaraki himself. But it took Ichigo a moment to realize that it _was _Kenpachi.

"You look weird when your hair is down…" Ichigo could not think about anything else to say.

"Enough with the crap", Kenpachi waved his hand and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. "You have to come back Seireitei, now! Where the hell have you been, anyway? I've been searching for you for hours!"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked the taller man. "Really? Why?"

Both Kenpachi and Ichigo blinked and jolted when they heard some other voice: "Because you have just probably caused the worst catastrophe ever in the history of Soul Society! Dandelion head!"

"Dandelion…?" Kenpachi repeated, whispering, before he looked behind him.

Ichigo also looked, even he already knew that voice. Ganju and his one armed sister, Kuukaku.

"What?" Ichigo blinked.

Ganju opened his mouth, but shut it immediately when he saw how his sister looked him. Kuukaku turned her head towards Ichigo – and came slowly closer…

"You! You and your ridiculously large spiritual pressure! Do you even understand how easy it is for hollows to locate you because you're too stupid, imbecilic, boneheaded – " Kuukaku's eyes were full of fury and Ichigo did not even realize that he tried to hide himself behind Kenpachi.

Kenpachi just looked the angry woman curiously.

"– that you can't control your spiritual pressure and you just constantly leak – "

"Don say leak…" Ichigo murmured.

"–it out! That's why that gluttony Grand Menos has just broken the barriers! It's looking for you!"

…

If the situation looked bad from where Ikkaku and Yachiru were it was even worse at the Seireitei. Byuakuya supported Renji, who had difficulties to keep on his feet. Byuakuya also felt how something constantly sucked his spiritual energy – and knew they had no much time.

He looked up again. Huge Grand Menos howled and tried to push more arms trough the hole it had just made on the sky. It seemed to have six or more arms but it had managed to push only three trough the hole.

"I bet that thing sucked the power out from my machines, also."

Byuakuya blinked and looked behind. Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"What are you doing here?" Byuakuya said.

"I thought you would be still on your feet", Mayuri smiled, even he obviously also had difficulties to stay up. "Almost every one else expect captains have lost their conscious."

"What you suggest we should do now?"

"You're really asking me? What a pain. We fight, of course. I just found out that Nemu is also unconscious. She might even be dead."

"My apo –"

"Well, I'll do a new one if she perish", Mayuri waved his hand. Byuakuya blinked. "Follow me then. Captains are gathering: we believe it would be wise to attack together. Captain Commander suggested that. Leave that useless lieutenant of yours and come!"

…

"So", Kenpachi looked at Ganju. "You're saying that that thing", he pointed towards the huge Grand Menos with his finger, "is sucking energy? Also electricity?"

"It seems so", Ganju nodded.

"But why it's only after Ichigo? There are also captains here with big spiritual energy."

"My sister said Ichigo's spiritual energy is different from yours, because he's only a substitute shinigami and human. My sister says his spiritual energy is – uh, well _tastier_."

Kenpachi thought it for a moment and nodded then. He looked behind him: Kuukaku and Ichigo had not been able to talk with them – or at least Ichigo was not: Kuukaku was now beating him up. Ichigo had screamed help first but Kenpachi would interrupt their fight only if Kuukaku would try to kill Ichigo. Ichigo was his to kill…

"Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi closed his eyes and growled.

"I thought I told you two to go home!" he said when Ikkaku and Yachiru came trough bushes. Ikkaku looked terrible: he was pale and sweaty and panted. But Kenpachi gave no compassion to him.

"But Ken-chan", Yachiru climb up to his shoulder: Kenpachi looked him. "That thing is at our home!" Yachiru pointed with her finger: the Grand Menos could easily be seen over the tree tops.

"Oh…" Kenpachi realized it was true. "Well then: stay here."

"Yay, Ken-chan, you're so smart!"

"We have to do something", Ganju spoke out. He was shaking. "That thing will destroy whole Soul Society if we don't stop him. Ichigo!"

Ichigo could not speak: Kuukaku's heel was on his throat.

_And I came here for some training… _Ichigo murmured inside his mind. _How stupid I was… _

Kenpachi walked towards, eyes on the big hollow. It seemed to look to their direction and Ganju shivered even more. Kenpachi smirked.

"So, that thing is the reason for this entire ruckus?" he asked from Kuukaku.

Kuukaku blinked when Kenpachi suddenly spoke to her.

"Yes. It sucked all the electricity away and now it's sucking spiritual energy also", she nodded, heel still on Ichigo's throat.

"What will happen if we break it?"

"Break…?" Kuukaku blinked.

"Well, it seems to be full of energy. It's only a big bubble", Kenpachi shrugged and drew his blade, grinning. "We just have to break it. Like a water balloon."

"Yay, Ken-chan!"

"This will never work…"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the long waiting. Maybe it is not so smart trying to write two stories at the same time. I'm sorry, won't do that again, ever again... Maybe that's why this chapter became so short... But this is the second last chapter: the next one will be the last one. It will be longer than this, I promise. :)**

**Warnings: English is not my mothrer language so grammar mistakes, errors, missing/wrong word(s) are very possible. Please try to understand, I still do my best, always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bleach and the characters belong to Tite Kubo. I don't ge any profit from doing this. This is just a pure fanfiction!**

**I hope you like, even this became really too short... Sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Bloody rain**

All the Captains - minus Kenpachi - were now gathered together. They were the only ones who were still able to stand up. Everyone else had collapsed.

"Any stragedy?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"Just rush straight at it."

Everyone looked at Captain Commander Yamamoto. The old man just grinned.

...

"What do you mean you can't join our attack, Ichigo?" Kenpachi growled. "You bastard!"

"I don't have my blade, idiot!" Ichigo waved his arms. "I left it behind at 6th Division's barracks! How many times do I have to repeat myself to you?"

Kenpachi shook his head and sighed. He turned his full attention towards Ikkaku. He had collapsed. Kenpachi sighed and looked at Yachiru.

"You stay here and take care of these idiots", he said simply.

"Yay! Okay, Ken-chan! Go and kill that monster!"

...

Ichigo felt somehow guilty when he saw how Kenpachi rushed towards the creepy hollow. He could not stop thinking it was his fault, all this. He still could not quite understand how it was possible that that hollow was after him... Nevertheless, he knew that everyone else had to try to fight against it. Even it was he who should have done all that fighting...

He sat down, next to Ikkaku's collapsed and unconscious body and just looked how all the rest of the captains joined Kenpachi's one-man war against the hollow.

Ichigo could hear all the screaming and fighting but could not do anything. He sighed. He felt so guilty...

...

"The hell you think you're doing?" Kenpachi roared when he tried to stay on hollow's hand, waving his blade, piercing, and cutting many smaller hollows. "Go away!"

Byakuya just sighed. He had used to this...

"We're in this fight together, Zaraki", he stated calmly. "I can't let you to do all the fighting all by yourself."

"Shit with that!" Kenpachi waved his blade towards Byakuya, who dodged and looked angrily at Kenpachi.

Rukia had also joined the attack. She was the only one beside all the captains who had not collapsed. Even breathing and moving was hard for her she still did the best she could...

Everyone else also did their best. The hollow glared them and tried to hit them with his arms, all the six of them. However, it seemed to be quite hard since it was so fat: moving seemed to be hard to it.

Nevertheless, it still sucked their energies and the battle seemed to be hopeless. They did not have much time left and they could not cut hollow's thick skin.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi ripped his eye patch off. "This is not funny anymore! This is not a fair fight..."

...

Ichigo was running. He had had a thought. Yachiru followed him. Kuukaku, Ganju and Ikkaku had been left behind: Ichigo had run off too fast for them to follow him.

"Where are you going, Ichi?" Yachiru had no difficulties to keep up with Ichigo. "Why are you running?"

"I just got an idea", Ichigo shouted back. "I have to help Kenpachi and the others even I don't have my blade right now!"

"How?" Yachiru frowned.

"Ganju and his sister are making fireworks", Ichigo said back. "I want to try one trick..."

...

"Stay together!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted. "We have to do this together!"

"Go to hell!" Kenpachi roared back. "We don't have any time for tactical meetings!"

"Listen to me, bastards!" Captain Hitsugaya had difficulties to breath: he had several wounds and his shirt had been ripped. "We... have to..." The world went black for him. His eyes lost their light and he just fell.

If the situation would not have been so bad somebody might have helped him: now they had to left him fall down - where also captains Kurotsuchi, Komamura and Soi Fon were...

"Fourth", captain Unohana panted when she looked how Hitsugaya fell. "This is really bad now..."

"Oh, god dammit!" Kenpachi roared. "This is that orange ass hair's fault! If he would not ha - !"

There was a flash of light and strange hissing sound. Kenpachi blinked and Unohana jolted when something came somewhere behind them, passed them and went straightforward.

There were smoke, fire and burning sound...

"What...?" Kenpachi blinked again.

"Canon ball?" Unohana suggested.

They had no time to disgust about the matter any further. The hollow also heard the strange sound and saw the fire. It turned his head and - unluckily - opened his mouth. Only a little bit but it was enough. The strange object disappeared to his mouth.

...

Ichigo counted seconds. He had almost screamed when he had almost hit Unohana and Kenpachi whit his homemade firework. Those two did not even move. Ichigo had used all the gunpowder he had found and that was a lot. His aim had not been so good - and he had not planed that the hollow would swallow his firework.

For a moment, he feared it had not worked - when there was this weird sound. Like a muffled explosion. The hollow's eyes almost popped and a huge wound appeared there where his tummy had been just a seconds ago.

Dark, thick liquid poured out. The hollow screamed...

"You did it, Ichi!" Yachiru cheered. "You killed it! Yew, it has strange blood..."

Ichigo tried to smile but could not. His plan would have gone right - but his plan had one bad side effect. When he had managed to explode the hollow's stomach off, it was like Kenpachi had said: like a big water balloon. The hollow shrank - and now it was small enough to fit trough the hole.

Obviously it was not stupid. It leapt - and flied straight towards Ichigo.

"Oh, shit..." Ichigo could not move. He had no place to hide: he was at Ganju's home and there were no trees or bushes anywhere too nearby.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo almost hit the girl. "Run! Fast!"

"But, Ichi, I - "

Ichigo saw hollow's hand coming closer, fast, even to Ichigo it seemed like a slow motion.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed.

"Kurosaki, run!" Shunsui roared.

Many captains and other shinigamis sprinted towards Ichigo, along with Rukia, but they all were too far. They would never reach Ichigo in time.

For a moment Ichigo thought only of his family: what would happen to them now? If he would die... What would happen to them? Who would take care of them? It was too cruel. They had already lost mother, they did not deserve this...

Hollow's claws reached for his heart.

Something blocked his view.

"Wh -?" Ichigo blinked.

The hollow had aimed for Ichigo's heart but instead of him it had strike to someone else... Someone was there in front of Ichigo. Blood. Blood raining on Ichigo from horrible wounds...

Ichigo could horrible feeling in his chest: his heart was aching and he could suddenly feel tears in his eyes.

"Kenpachi..."

"Ken-chan!"

Yachiru's scream had to be the most horrible one Ichigo had ever heard - and he never wanted hear anything like that again.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru screamed as the tall shinigami fell.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long waiting! If I would be able to choose what I would do I would write all the time but I'm not so lucky. So, I'm sorry, really sorry... But here it is, finally! The final chapter which became a quiet long... I tried to squeeze all things in this chapter so - I admit - it's a little bit confused, I noticed it also myself... I still hope you will like it. :)**

**Warnings: English is not my mother language! Grammar mistakes, wrong or missing word(s) are very possible, please try to understand, even I always do my best.**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything at all! Bleach and the characters belongs to Tite Kubo. I get no money from doing this. This is just a pure fanfiction!**

**I hope you like! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - The Decision**

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo reached his arms and turned the man around, on his back. "Kenpachi, wake up!"

Kenpachi had not his eye patch. His eyes were closed and there were blood everywhere, coming out from one horrible deep wound on his chest. Other shinigamis had finally reached Ichigo and were now fighting with that hollow.

"Kenpachi! God dam with you!" Ichigo yelled, he shook the man. "Wake up! God damn!"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru sprinted to Kenpachi, took his hand in hers. She cried: "Ken-chan! Ken-chan is dead!"

"No..." Ichigo's fingers trembled as his reached Kenpachi's neck: pulse, please let there be pulse... Yes! "He's alive - but - !" _But just barely_, Ichigo did not finish his sentence and tried to avoid Yachiru's teary eyes.

This was so his fault… Ichigo felt tears in his own eyes also and even sniffled quietly. The rest of that long, horrible day was foggy inside Ichigo's mind. He did remember how Unohana and Shunsui had come there and together they had lifted Kenpachi's unconscious, bleeding body up. After that they disappeared and Ichigo had seen deep worry in Unohana's eyes.

Yachiru went with Ikkaku and Yumichika. The hollow was dead and everything was now okay. Or that's at least what everyone hoped for. Ichigo had wanted just crawl under some rock and rot away: he felt so guilty and could not understand why no one blamed him! Not even those who had got hurt.

Rukia and Renji forced him to go to the 4th Divisions barracks because he seemed exhausted. They almost dragged him there. It was crowed with people but Unohana took him in anyway. Ironic, he was put in the same room with Kenpachi.

While Ichigo was sitting there, on his bed and Unohana examined him, he slowly looked Kenpachi. He seemed to be sleeping but Ichigo bet he was unconscious. He had bandages all over his body, some of them already coloured red by his blood...

"He will be okay", Unohana said.

Ichigo blinked and looked into her eyes. She just smiled.

"Uh… that's… good…"

"It's not your fault", Unohana said, tapped his shoulder as a sign that she had finished the examination. "You should rest. Stay here this night. It's been a long day and you need rest. There's a lot of people coming in but I'll make sure there is only you two in this room."

Ichigo just nodded. He was not sure what he supposed to say to her - or to anyone. It was not his fault? Yeah, right… However, Unohana just left them, closing the door behind her back. There was so deep silence. Ichigo stood up and walked closer to Kenpachi's bed. He somehow had to see that he really was alive…

Ichigo looked down at Kenpachi. The tall shinigami laid there, eyes closed. He had bandages all around his chest, both arms and forehead. He looked really - Ichigo could not find any other word - pathetic... Wounded.

Ichigo sighed. He sat down at the edge of Kenpachi's bed. He looked down, thinking...

He did not noticed how Kenpachi carefully opened his other eye. He grinned when he saw Ichigo. He was apparently thinking something.

Kenpachi slowly moved his fingers, making sure that Ichigo did not notice it. He could move his finger, that was good. Also his toes were moving. Only the wound on his chest were sore but he could handle it… Kenpachi closed his eyes again and waited that Ichigo would do something. He obviously was thinking, since he had a frown between his eyes and he sighed heavily more than ones…

When the minutes passes slowly also Kenpachi wanted to sigh together with Ichigo…

This was not working. Kenpachi looked at Ichigo again. He still had not noticed that he had woke up. Well, actually he had _not _woke up: he had _been _awake the whole time. But Ichigo did not have to know that... Kenpachi grinned.

Ichigo looked miserable indeed. Kenpachi decided he had to do something: God knows what that boy was thinking right now? Maybe - horrors! Maybe he was now considering joining the pansy 4th Division!

Kenpachi stood into a sitting position. He did it so fast and so normal way, not like a wounded person would do, that Ichigo jolted and dropped from his bed.

"Ke - kenpa -!"

"You're shithead, Ichigo", Kenpachi sighed as the boy stood up from the floor.

"You shouldn't move yet", Ichigo said. "You're wounded and tired. Just keep still and relax."

"I'm fine", Kenpachi waved his hand.

"What?"

"I've been through far worse than some little cuts", Kenpachi sighed heavily, scratching his nose bridge there were the bandages went across his face: it tickled.

"Little cuts?" Ichigo said, staring at the tall shinigami. "You fucking retarded idiot jumped in front of me and that hollow almost sliced you apart! I saw those wounds of yours! They're not just some little cuts!"

Kenpachi snorted. Ichigo could not believe him.

"By the way..." Ichigo lowered his voice. "Why did you do that?"

"What? You mean saved you?"

"Yeah."

"You was already down. It's so fucking stupid to hit someone who can't fight, I've always hated that: nothing fun in that kind of game..." Kenpachi growled. "Plus I thought you would feel little gratitude towards me now."

"What?"

Kenpachi winced. He had spoke his thoughts aloud: "Oh shit..."

"You mean you..." Ichigo frowned. "You jumped front of me on purpose? Not to trying to save my life - but tried to make me pity you, feel gratitude and join you Division because of that?"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth and winced. Ichigo had obviously been right. The orange haired boy wanted to strangle him: he snapped.

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared. "You can't do things like that!"

"I did it because you're too fucking retarded to listen anything else!" Kenpachi yelled back. "My Division _is_ the best one around here and you know it, you fucking orange shit!"

Ichigo opened his mouth but was not quick enough: door opened and familiar voice shrieked: "Ken-chan! You're up!"

Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika had arrived together with Rukia and Unohana. Yachiru had flowers in her hands and her eye were full of tears. She sprinted and jumped straight to Kenpachi's arms.

"_Ken-chan_!" Yachiru totally forgot those flowers - they were now crushed in Yachiru's hand - and she hugged Kenpachi tightly and cried very loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey, kid", Kenpachi smiled gently. "What's with that reaction?"

Yachiru could not answer: she was crying too hard. Ikkaku sighed and smiled at Kenpachi.

Yumichika came closer: "We're so happy you're okay, captain. Those bandages really look good on you. We bought you this", Yumichika smiled and gave small chocolate box to Kenpachi.

"Oh, thanks", Kenpachi looked confused.

"How you are feeling, captain Zaraki?" Rukia bowed politely when she also came closer.

"Good", Kenpachi said - and grinned widely at Ichigo who sighed heavily.

"We managed to stop the bleeding almost immediately when he was brought here", Unohana spoke up, smiling like she always did. "If that bleeding would have not been healed the blood lost would have been severe. It's your lucky that we brought you here so quickly, captain Zaraki. Without help you would have been out of our reach within 10 minutes."

"See!" Ichigo raised his hand but did not dare to hit the man - even he wanted to. "I told you it was bad!"

"It's not anymore", Kenpachi whispered silkily, grinning.

Ikkaku had to grab Ichigo's arm and pull him away from the bed so he would not strangle Kenpachi. Talking with Kenpachi was almost like arguing with a little kid.

"How about that hollow?" Kenpachi changed the subject. "What happened to it?"

"You don't know?" Yumichika blinked.

"Unohana won't tell me..."

"You should not think about fighting now, captain Zaraki. I already told you we won. I really don't know what else I'm supposed to tell you?"

"Were the many deaths? Broken arms? Sliced limbs? Who injured most badly in that fight?"

"Well, no deaths, I think Soi Fon broke her left arm, no sliced limbs, only one finger, and I think you are the most badly injured."

Kenpachi looked very happy about that fact. Ichigo did not understand why and he did not even want to know...

Yachiru sniffled. She wiped her cheeks with her little hand, before hugging Kenpachi again. She did not cry anymore even there still was no smile on her face. She just hugged Kenpachi, eyes closed.

Kenpachi stroked the girl's hair and turned his head towards Unohana again: "When I can leave here?"

"I was planning keeping you here overnight", Unohana smiled. "But I know your tendency to run away."

"Hospitals are so boring..." Kenpachi winced. "And how about Yachiru? She can't be left alone."

"Well, she can stay here. I see no problem with that."

"Hear that, kid?" Kenpachi tried to cheer Yachiru up. "You're first night at hospital."

Yachiru mumbled something and hugged Kenpachi even tighter. She obviously had been more shocked about Kenpachi's injuries that everyone had thought.

"Hey, kid, I'm okay now..." Kenpachi whispered, stroking Yachiru's hair.

"Yes, but you scared me, Ken-chan..." Yachiru sniffled. "No more jumping! No more mister middle-on-the-line-of-fire things!"

"Sorry, kid..."

"Promise! Ken-chan!" Yachiru looked up to Kenpachi, deep frown between her eyes.

"I promise kid", Kenpachi smiled. Ichigo could almost swear he saw something glittering in his eyes. "No more jumping or fire lines."

Yachiru wiped her eyes with her hands and stood up on her knees. She still not smiled: "Pinky promise?"

Ichigo knew this. Yuzu always forced him to do them for whatever god forsaken reasons...

"Pinky promise", Kenpachi laughed. He seemed to have little problem when he had to bend his rough pinky around Yachiru's very small one.

Yachiru still did not smile. She looked quite worried.

Kenpachi suddenly stood up. Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rukia gasped and looked at Unohana who just smiled and shrugged. She obviously knew she could not force Kenpachi to stay down even he would really be fatal injured.

"See?" Kenpachi turned around to see Yachiru. "I'm okay. I'm fine."

Yachiru still looked at Kenpachi. She did not smile, not even one bit. Kenpachi looked quite confused.

"Don't believe me, kid?" he asked.

Yachiru had suddenly this very sly look in her eyes. Ichigo blinked and looked at Kenpachi, who had small grin on his face.

"Let's just say, I will believe you are okay, Ken-chan", Yachiru could not held back that wide smile of hers, "if you dance with me!"

Kenpachi laughed. Everyone else looked confused, expect Ikkaku and Yumichika. Kenpachi came closer to Yachiru, who was now standing on his bed. Even then the tall shinigami was taller than the little girl with pink hair.

Yachiru giggled when Kenpachi lifted her up and placed her in his lap so her right hand was on his shoulder and left hand was in Kenpachi's right hand. The girl giggled. Her feet were far away from the ground.

"Which dance?"

"Waltz!"

"Again? I hate waltz... Something more modern would - "

"Ken-chan!"

"Okay, fine, whatever you say..."

Ichigo could not help but smile.

...

Ichigo had been thinking almost whole night. He sure could feel tired his body and were but could not fall asleep. It was because he had too much things to worry about. Tomorrow would be the day when they had to make the decision. It was supposed to be this day - or yesterday already - but because of certain circumstances Captain Commander had moved it on Saturday.

Ichigo had been sleeping about three hours when he woke up when he heard one loud bang. He opened his eyes but was too shocked to move.

"Yachiru, idiot..." Kenpachi's low voice murmured.

"Sorry, Ken-chan", Yachiru 's voice said also whispering. "It just dropped."

"Yeah. Did he woke up?"

Ichigo knew, he just _knew_ Kenpachi and Yachiru were now both looking at him. He was sleeping on his right side so they could not see his eyes which were now open. Ichigo was so tired...

"I think he's still sleeping, Ken-chan. Should I kick him awake?"

Ichigo could feel how his skin went cold.

"No, let him sleep. He has to go at 9 to that decision meeting thing. I have to go there also. He can sleep one hour. Then you can kick him awake."

"Yay!"

"Hush!"

Yachiru happy scream was cut and Ichigo could almost see how Kenpachi had put a hand on her mouth. There were several muffled sounds. Ichigo closed his eyes: how in earth those two could be so noisy even then when they tried to be quit?

"_Mhih mihvson Ihbigo mih beh ih?" _

"What...?"

"_H hed mhih mihvson Ihbigo mih beh ih?"_

"What?"

"Oh, thanks, Ken-chan!"

"Hush!"

"Oh, okay, sorry... I just wanted to ask which Division Ichigo will be in?"

"I don't know."

"What? He hasn't make his decision yet? He will be in hurry."

"I don't know, maybe he has, maybe he hasn't... We'll see that at 9 o'clock."

"What if he doesn't pick up our Division, Ken-chan? What do we do then?"

"I think I can pull his heart out from his chest - if I really try…"

"Oh, wow, that's so cool, Ken-chan! Why you won't do that now?"

"Because he haven't made that decision yet…"

"Yeah, but you still could pull his heart out, couldn't you?"

"He would die if I would do that."

"Why?"

"Well, because - "

"Hell, with you two..." Ichigo could not stand it any longer: he was so tired but there was no way in hell he could sleep in this constant stream of noises.

"Yay! Ichi, you're awake!"

There was almost immediately this heavy feeling on Ichigo's back and arms around his neck. Once again Ichigo needed Kenpachi's help because Yachiru never learned that if you put arms around one's throat and squeeze that person will suffocate.

"Now, say you're sorry", Kenpachi told Yachiru.

"Sorry, Ichi", Yachiru looked very guilty indeed.

"Say why you're sorry."

"I'm sorry that I almost broke your neck when I hugged you."

"_I... hate... both... of... you..._", Ichigo whined rubbing his poor neck and gasping air: Yachiru had almost crushed his windpipe.

"What?" both Yachiru and Kenpachi blinked and looked at Ichigo. They looked so similar for a moment and Ichigo groaned and hid his faces behind his hands. He had to be in hell, there were no other possibilities, life could not be this cruel.

"Well, it's a good thing you woke up", Kenpachi grinned happily and his bells rang when he moved his head. He had already done his hair. "We have to be at 1st Divisions Barracks at 9 o'clock."

"Yeah, I heard that already…" Ichigo sighed and pulled his shirt on. Then when he started to look for his shoes he blinked.

"Wait... Did you say at 9 o'clock...?"

Kenpachi nodded. Ichigo blinked again and slowly turned his head towards the nearest clock around: 8:45.

"Shit!" Ichigo almost fainted and did not even say goodbye to Hanatarou as he sprinted.

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled after him. "Wait, I wanted to sa -!"

"I'm not listening, Kenpachi!" Ichigo screamed and kept on running. "It's my decision! My life! I make my own decision and you can't do anything about it!"

"My Division is the best one!" Kenpachi also sprinted forward, Yachiru on his back. The little girl giggled happily when "Ken-chan" and "Ichi" were playing "tag". "Why you can't accept it?"

"Shut the hell up, Kenpachi!" Ichigo roared. "And stop following me!"

"We have the same destination, fucking retarded small brains imbecile!" Kenpachi yelled back. He was awfully fast and Ichigo had to run as fast as he just could so he would not catch him.

"So in other words you don't know where you have to go!" Ichigo really hated Kenpachi.

"Come back here!" Kenpachi roared. "I will pull that shitty tongue out of your mouth!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Ichigo!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Ichi, wait us!" Yachiru also joined their little shouting match.

"No way in hell!"

"How you are speaking to a little innocent girl, fucking asshole?"

"Oh, and you use so much better language than I do, huh?"

Everyone in the whole Seireitei knew where Ichigo and Kenpachi were. They also could easily tell where they were heading. They shouted insults at each other and they really run the whole way from 4th Division barracks to the 1st Division barracks.

Ichigo was so tired when they reached their destination that he had to crawl the stairs up on all fours. Panting. Heavily.

"Ichigo..." Kenpachi was still on his feet unlike Ichigo but was too tired to run any more. "Wait..."

"No..." Ichigo kept on crawling.

"I... wanted... just... to say... one thing to you..."

"I'm still... not listening..."

"There you guys are!"

Soi Fon had appeared. She was now standing on the highest step of those stairs which Ichigo was still crawling up.

"We have been waiting for you! Captain commander just told me to go search you - but since you're here now then... What's wrong? You're both sweaty and... out of breath?"

"Running!" Yachiru giggled happily, waving her legs. "Running competition! Ichi won! Ken-chan lost!"

"Shut the hell up!" Kenpachi snapped but Yachiru just giggled. "And stop freaking kicking me. Oh, my lungs..." Kenpachi whined and put hand on his chest.

They were not actually late but there was only 5 minutes before the choosing ceremony were about to start. Ichigo crawled too slow for Soi Fon's taste so she grabbed his hand and pulled him when she run.

"They're getting away, Ken-chan", Yachiru did not look happy as the two were really getting away. "Run, Ken-chan! Run! We cannot loose!"

"Shut up..." Kenpachi panted. "I can't r - "

"Trot!"

"Oh, hell..." Kenpachi sprinted.

...

"It's about time you to show up!" Renji whispered sharply when Soi Fon abandoned the poor Ichigo and Rukia had to pull him on his feet. "Where were you? And why you're so sweaty...?"

Ichigo just shook his head and took his place in the shinigami students line. There were only about fifteen or twenty of them. They all looked quite nervous. There were much crowd even Ichigo had the idea that they would stay here. Captains were forming their lines on both sides of the students and those who were not captain level had to go outside.

"Okay, good luck, Ichigo", Rukia touched Ichigo's shoulder and smiled at him. "Whatever you decide remember to do it for yourself."

"Thanks", Ichigo also smiled even he had never been this nervous in his entire life.

Rukia saw fear in Ichigo's eyes but did not say anything. He walked out with Renji. They went outside exactly at the same time as Kenpachi came in. Yachiru had hopped away and she was now waving to Kenpachi's back. She looked also quite nervous.

"Good morning, vice-captain Kusajishi", Rukia smiled at her.

"Morning", Yachiru smiled. "Exciting day isn't it?"

The heavy doors which led to the hall closed. There was this very heavy sound which echoed. Ichigo and others were left behind that door. Now Rukia also felt nervous. There were many people outside the hall. Shingiamis from all Divisions. They all were chatting. Even they talk quietly they were so many of them that the ruckus was quite loud.

"Ichigo will make a good decision", Renji said. "I'm sure of it."

"Yes", Rukia nodded. "I just hope he knows what's the best option for him. He's so stubborn..."

"What you say? He will join 6th Division. I'm sure of it."

"Or 4th", familiar voice said. "He's so pansy."

"Ikkaku", Renji bowed politely as Ikkaku and Yumichika walked towards them. "I didn't know you were also here."

"Who could miss this beautiful ceremony?" Yumichika sighed. "Even that our captain was again late."

"Almost late", Ikkaku corrected.

"Well, oh, yes, maybe - but, yew, sweaty and out of breath..."

"I hope Ichi listened Ken-chan and joins our Division", Yachiru smiled. "He would be unhappy if he would not do that."

"You mean Ichigo would be unhappy?" Renji frowned.

"No, Ken-chan would", Yachiru corrected.

Renji had a funny thought inside his mind: imagination about Kenpachi hacking violently piñata Ichigo and laughing maliciously. He had no idea where that imagination had come from and shook his head.

...

"Late", Hitsugaya said when Kenpachi took his place at his left side.

"No, I'm not", Kenpachi spitted.

"I wonder if you have been trying to manipulate Kurosaki Ichigo's mind", Kurotsuchi said, grinning and showing those yellow teeth of his. "But, really, I think you're not smart enough to something like that, Zaraki."

"Shut - !"

"Silence."

Everyone shut their mouth and looked towards their Captain Commander. The old man was now sitting on his chair. He looked his normal self. There were no signs about yesterday's small war on his face. That made everyone - especially all those nervous students - respect him deeply. They could always depend on him.

Then, without any ceremony, the decisions started. Slowly, one by one, every student step forth and said which Division they had chosen. 10th and 6th seemed to be the most popular ones. Only one chose the 1st one, two wanted to join 4th Division and almost everyone else went to 13th, 10th or 6th. Of course there were those who picked up some other Division's - but no one said they would want to join 12th Division. That made Ichigo grin because he could clearly hear some growling from Kurotsuchi's direction…

The - finally - it was Ichigo's turn. He was the last one and he truly was nervous when he had to stand there all alone and every captain were looking at him. He gulped.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", Captain Commander said. "Speak out your decision."

Ichigo closed his eyes. Maybe he was making a wrong decision, but still... He had to do that which would be the best one to him not to someone else. Maybe he would regret this one day - but he wished he would choose wisely…

"I've decided", Ichigo said with a loud voice. "It will be the 11th Division."

"_I knew it!_"

"Captain Zaraki, please be quiet", Captain commander stated calmly. Ichigo had to bite his lower lip: Kenpachi had sounded so strange with such a happy tone in his voice.

"The ceremony is now finished", Captain Commander said loudly. "Thank you for all the students. I hope you all have chosen well. Now, you may leave."

There was immediately loud ruckus all around Ichigo. All the students started to talk with each other. Some of them went towards their new captains. Even captains started to talk and moved out from the lines.

When Ichigo turned around he saw how everyone had gone to Kenpachi. They were giving money to him and the big shinigami grinned, hands full of money.

Ichigo wanted to kill them. All of them. They had apparently been betting on this.

"Party!" Kenpachi roared and threw his fists towards the sky. "Parties tonight at my Divion's barracks, everyone!"

There were many cheers and clapping.

Ichigo sighed. He did not move when Kenpachi finally got all his moneys from other captains and run to Ichigo. He grinned widely and Ichigo shivered: maybe he just should jump out of window, screaming the whole way down how much he hated Kenpachi Zaraki...

"I knew this would happen", Kenpachi put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Smart move, kid!"

"Yeah..."

"Ichi!" Yachiru stormed in when the doors were now open and everyone else could come in also. "I heard! Oh, I'm so happy, Ichi!"

Yachiru made a big jump and almost knocked Ichigo over when she hit his lap. He would have fallen if Kenpachi would not have pulled him back to balance.

"Hey, there's really parties tonight at 11th Division barracks, captain?" Renji asked immediately the most important question.

"Hell yeah!" Kenpachi grinned, his fist was full of money and so were his pockets.

Ichigo sighed again. Kenpachi's un-moneyed hand was still on his shoulder and Yachiru was still in his arms. Rukia smiled at him.

"Rukia..."

"I think you made the best decision, Ichigo", Rukia said. "I mean... I didn't say it aloud but I really think 11th Division would really be the best place for you."

"Yeah, I hope..."

Kenpachi did not hear what Ichigo and Rukia were talking about. He was talking with Ikkaku and Yumichika now. They too looked very happy but Ichigo did not know was it because of him joining them or the parties.

...

Ichigo sighed very heavily. He hope someone would listen to him. Up till now everyone had only said that he would be happy in the 11th Division. He seemed to be the only one who doubted that.

"Ichigo! There you are!"

Ichigo shivered and looked behind him. Kenpachi had found him even he had tried to find a place where he could not be found: on the roof of 11th Division's barracks. Actually, right on the top of Kenpachi's office. He had tried to me smart. Now, when he saw Kenpachi's spiky hair and one angry eye, he felt like an idiot.

He had been at 11th Division's Barracks about one hour already. He had wanted to have some air so he had gone for a walk. Then he had had to come back since there were this parties coming up… But suddenly he had not wanted to see anyone. So he had hided. He had heard how everyone had started to search for him but he had just been sitting there, minding his own business, watching clouds - and thinking.

"Why you're up here, idiot?" Kenpachi asked when he crawled towards him. All the bricks were rattling under him. Ichigo did not say anything and Kenpachi sat next to him, sighing heavily.

They did not say anything for a while. Kenpachi bells were ringing softly in a light breeze. There were beautiful clouds in the sky and Ichigo could swear he smelled spring…

"_Captain?_" Ikkaku's voice shouted somewhere close.

"Here!" Kenpachi shouted back - with so loud voice that Ichigo jolted. "I found him!"

"_Oh, good! How about the parties?_"

"Keep on preparing them!"

"_Right away, captain!_"

Ichigo felt guilty when Kenpachi looked at him. He looked a little bit angry - but Ichigo was not sure because he always had that frown between his eyes…

"Stop playing owl and come with us", Kenpachi growled. "These parties are for you."

"Kenpachi..."

"What?"

"I was thinking..."

"No", Kenpachi groaned and put his hand on his head. "Not you too... Yumichika is always been thinking and he never has good ideas."

Ichigo laughed little bit. He remained silent.

"Oh, hell, well, what?" Kenpachi murmured.

"About this whole thing... I'm part of your division now. It means everything will change now. You can hack me up every time you want - don't smile so happily! I also have to train with you guys, go to missions with you, do paper works and call you captain... It all happened so fast."

Kenpachi looked at Ichigo. When he was not grinning or blankly staring at him he actually looked quite normal. It made Ichigo feel nervous. Words "Kenpachi" and "normal" in a same sentence made his brain go to error...

"Yeah, I think so", he shrugged. "But so what?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh come on, Ichigo! Cheer up!"

"Yeah..."

"What's so wrong with my division? Or me being your captain?"

"It just makes things so different. I can't... Okay, never mind."

"What? You can't what?"

"I... I can't be so free anymore..."

"Idiot. I'm not going to watch your every step. I'm not a guard-dog and I don't even have enough time to watch your every act", Kenpachi looked at Ichigo and grin appeared on his face. "Okay, give me some another statement so I can crush it too."

Ichigo laughed. He put hand on his mouth and laughed. Kenpachi grinned.

"Do I have to call you captain now, Kenpachi?"

"You don't want to?"

"It would sound... odd."

"Why?"

"Calling bastard like you captain would be odd because you're still that fucking annoying asshole as always."

Kenpachi throw fist towards Ichigo who ducked.

"I'm always tried to be friendly to you!"

"Oh? So trying to kill someone is friendly?"

"I offered you coffee. Twice."

"Now when you mentioned it maybe you should stop doing that..." Ichigo remembered how bad Kenpachi's coffee tasted. He obviously made it too strong.

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it!"

"No way", Ichigo shook his head and laughed again: he was tired.

But he had strange idea in his head. Talking with Kenpachi had always made him thinking things, solving them. Yes, Kenpachi was totally asshole, nothing would change that fact. He was crazy and bloodlust but he had that one strange skill which not so many people had any more: he listened. Ichigo had never gained that sort of attention from anyone. He had friends, yes, but he could not just tell his problems to them...

Kenpachi was different and Ichigo did not know why. It was always so easy to talk with him. Well, maybe it was because Kenpachi was so simple... and if Ichigo would not tell him what was wrong he would never leave him alone. Curious as a child.

"Thanks", Ichigo whispered, hand still on his mouth.

"Huh?" Kenpachi blinked and looked back at Ichigo: he had been watching fireworks which had appeared suddenly; apparently either by an accident or then someone was just testing them. "Did you say something?"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head: "No."

Kenpachi saw something in Ichigo's eyes. He did not seem so worried anymore. He had that happy glint in his eyes again. It made Kenpachi grin.

THE END


End file.
